


You didn't wait

by LittleRedAnxious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedAnxious/pseuds/LittleRedAnxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this years, after all those lonely nights, and rainy days when the only thought of meeting that person one day was what keep him going, he had finally found him. Eren had found the owner of the words tattoed in his forearm… and he was having an anniversary dinner with someone else</p><p>--<br/>What if... you found your soulmate a bit too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Run Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is me apologizing for not updating the other fic, have this while I finish the draft of the other fic

“Eren please! You have to help me” said Armin not waiting for his friend to even say hi after answering his phone

“Arm, what is it?” said a tired Eren “Are you okay?”

“No! I’m not!” and Eren could feel his friend’s anxiety “I have this big test tomorrow and I haven’t studied because I couldn’t finish this paper and today I have the night shift and I’m not going to make it and if I fail then I’m going to lose my scholarship and then I’m not going to be able to do anything with my life and I’m going to end up living under a bridge! I’m a disgrace for all my ancestor—”

“Jesus Christ Arm, keep calm” interrupted Eren when Armin started talking really fast

“I can’t Eren! You don’t understand! My future depends on this!” said the blond making Eren sigh

The brunet really doubted that all his friend’s future would depend on an exam, at the beginning of the semester, but this was Armin and he could still remember how depressed the blond had been in ninth grade when he god an A- in an exam. Eren sighed again and saved the progress he had made on the videogame that he had been playing since the school ended, a few hours ago.

“Okay Arm, I’m going to cover up to you”

“Really?!” cried Armin

“Sure” said Eren hating everything and everyone in that moment

“Thank you, Eren! Really! Really thank you! You are the best”

“I know” and if Armin hadn’t been that stressed he could had heard the smirk on his friends face

“I’m gonna text Petra that you are going to cover me up. And remember—”

“The shift starts at 7 and I have to be polite. Yeah Armin, I know”

Eren hanged up and yawned, that was the end of his night off. He stood up and went to the bathroom. It had been a hell of a week with all the projects and exams, and he needed a bath if he wanted to survive the night shift at the restaurant.

He took his sweatshirt, and shirt, off in a movement and turned the water on. He stretched out and made his back crack; he was really tired, but he couldn’t say no to his friend after all the times the blond had helped him. Waiting for the water to get hot he looked at his bare forearm and read, once again, the phrase that was tattooed there.

His mind wanderer again, and suddenly he was thinking about his soulmate again, asking himself what would they could be doing in that moment…  
\--

“Eren!” said a petit blond woman when he entered the restaurant “How is everything going? Did you finish your projects?”

“Hi, Petra” said Eren smiling to the girl “Everything was fine, for the look on my teacher’s face I can say that I’m going to have really good grades this time”

“I’m glad to hear that, Eren” she said before pointing to a section of the restaurant “Well; tonight you are going to be in charge of that section okay? There is a reservation for some friends of mine, they should arrive anytime now”

Eren nodded and sighed hoping that the night would end quickly.

“And as usual: if you need anything you just have to ask me or one of the guys” said Petra being nice as usual

Before Eren could answer, a tall blond man appeared in the door and entered the place. He was dressed in a nice suit that had to be hand made because, if Michelangelo had seen him after doing the David he would had destroyed one of his most famous pieces of art. His posture, Eren could swear, was the same righteous posture Steve Rogers had every time he talked with Tony.

“Good night, Petra” said the man and the voice that came out of that mouth was perfect for that body, it was deep and rich

“Hi, Erwin! You are right on time!” said Petra with a big smile “Where is Levi?”

“He is a bit late, but don’t worry” smiled Erwin

“Well, let me introduce you to Eren then” said Petra taking Eren by the arm and pulling him next to her “He is a sweet guy and is going to be your waiter tonight. Eren, can you take Erwin to his table, please?”

“Sure” said Eren grinning “if you could please follow me, sir”

Erwin nodded, and thanked Petra, before following Eren to the insides of the restaurant. Eren took the “reserved” paper from the table and allowed Erwin to get comfortable in his chair before giving the man the wine menu.

“I know you are waiting for someone, but if you want to look at our wine menu meanwhile or if you want to order something …” said Eren still smiling and being really in his waiter rol

“Thank you” said Erwin looking at him “You are very kind, but I think I already know what I’m going to order”

“Oh, that’s good. Is it a special occasion?” said Eren eying the little box that had Erwin in his hands

“Oh yeah, it’s our anniversary” said the blond man with a warm smile

“You are going to propose?” asked Eren suddenly really excited, he loved love stories

“No. We are already married, this is just a present” Erwin told Eren before he started talking about what he wanted

Eren smiled and wrote down the name of the wine Erwin asked for, and he left for the kitchen. There was something about the man that made you feel like he had everything under control and that he had planned it all in a way that nothing could go against his plans.

“Hey, Reiner, could you help me with something?” said Eren entering the kitchen and talking to one of the chefs “I have no idea where this wine might be”

“Well, good night to you too” said an annoying voice from behind the brunet “Where is Armin?”

“None of your business, horseface” replied Eren not looking at the other waiter

“What did you say?!” said Jean standing up ready to confront Eren

Reiner took a couple of steps from his place and stood between the waiters, not wanting to have problems so early in the shift.

“Come with me, Eren” said the big guy taking Eren by the arm and leading him to where his wine was “Please Eren, don’t fight with Jean. The shift is just starting”

“I’m sorry, I’m tired” was all Eren said while Reiner turned his back on him to look for the wine

“It’s funny, you know?” mumbled Reiner after a moment “Some people look like shit with the kind of bags you have under your eyes, but you are different from them”

Eren couldn’t help but smile at the comment. Sometimes he couldn’t understand by he hadn’t agreed to go out for a beer with that guy…

“There you go, bright eyes” said his friend handing him the bottle of wine

“Thank you” said Eren smiling to his friend and leaving the kitchen section

When Eren arrived to Erwin’s table, there was already another suit jacket in the back of the chair that was in front of the tall man, but no one was sitting there.

“Sorry for the delay” said Eren still smiling and giving Erwin the bottle “would you like me to pour the wine in your glasses?”

“Yes” said Erwin “and if you don’t mind, I would like to order something”

“Sure” said Eren while pouring the purple contents of the bottle in the two glasses that were on the table

Erwin ordered and aperitif and asked Eren for a salad and two different fish’s dishes. Eren nodded and once again went to the kitchen and gave Reiner the order, before returning to his zone to take the order for the another table that had been occupied while he had been searching for the wine. Just as he was taking the order Erwin’s companion took his sit

The man was shorter than Erwin, but there was something about him that made Eren’s heart beat faster. He had black hair with an undercut, and his eyes were of a bright grey that reminded Eren of the moonlight or the shine of the stars. In that moment Eren remembered that Petra had referred to him as Levi, and just as his mind said that name Levi’s eyes were on his. His stare was intense, and for some unknown reason to Eren, he wouldn’t look somewhere else.

Eren made himself focus on what the new costumers were saying to him and smiled again. Using all his will force to ignore Erwin’s companion he turned to go to the kitchen for Erwin’s aperitif and to ask for the new things he had been ordered.

“You can take this to your table, Eren” said Reiner giving the brunet Erwin’s order

“Thanks” said Eren taking the plate and leaving the kitchen

Erwin and his companion, Levi, were chatting in that moment. Levi’s frown had disappeared but he remained serious and Erwin was still smiling while chatting. Eren saw the couple and smiled for a moment thinking about how in love they seemed. Erwin’s smile reached his eyes and while Levi was serious, one could see a glimpse in his eyes.

“Sorry for interrupting” said Eren with a smile and looking at Erwin

“It’s okay” said the blond taking his hands of the table so Eren could put the plate between him and the raven haired man “Levi this is Eren, our waiter”

Eren nodded, still smiling, but feeling out of place because Erwin had done his job. He was supposed to introduce himself to the newcomers. Levi’s eyes looked at the boy from head to toes and frowned again

“ _Why are you smiling so much, brat_?” said Levi without taking his eyes off Eren and making the young waiter froze

Eren’s smile banished and looked at Levi with big eyes.

After all this years, after all those lonely nights, and rainy days when the only thought of meeting that person one day was what keep him going, he had finally found him. Eren had found the owner of the words tattoed in his forearm… and he was having an anniversary dinner with someone else

“Eren?” said Erwin worried at the sudden change in Eren

Eren was still looking at Levi, hcouldn’t take his eyes from him. He could feel how his chest hurt and how his eyes started to water, but he just couldn’t stop looking at the man. All those hours day dreaming about his soulmate…

“ _I think I’d better go_ ” said Eren after a moment, making Levi’s eyes go big now, and turning to the kitchen

“Did he just…” Erwin’s voice reached the brunet’s ears as he walked away

He bit his lips, trying to stop the tears that were fighting to be free and walked faster. Faster than ever, but without running, he entered the kitchen just as the tears won the battle and a sob left his lips

“Eren?” asked Reiner looking at his friend “What’s wrong?”

Eren couldn’t talk, the only thing he could do was cry his heart out. What he was feeling was just too much, too strong, to let him do anything that wasn’t cry. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Everything felt unreal, like a nightmare. But he knew that it wasn’t a nightmare.

“I need to go” mumbled Eren between sobs just as Petra entered the kitchen.

“Eren?” said the girl kneeling next to him

“I need to go” repeated Eren looking at Petra with tears in his eyes

She saw how those, usually bright, eyes were now strained with something different. There weren’t just the eyes of the tired, but usually happy, boy that she saw every time that the boy covered for Armin. Now the only thing she could see in those eyes, beside the tears, was a deep pain. Something that was tearing him in parts, something that she couldn’t be sure that have a cure, and she understood that he really needed to leave

“Take a few minutes, I won’t let you go crying like that” said Petra taking a towel and cleaning Eren’s eyes “And don’t worry about Armin shift okay?”

Eren nodded and tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t think of anything, he couldn’t do anything besides crying. Knowing that the one person that was meant to be with you was with someone else, that all the dreams you had cherished would never come true, and that what keep you going was a lie was just too much to bear.

He just needed to get out of there.

Petra sighed and took Eren by the arm leading him out the kitchen. Eren keep his gaze to the floor and bit his lips, again, to not sob. He didn’t want more people looking at him in that moment and he didn’t want to see anyone, so he let Petra guide him through the door. He knew Petra was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand what she was saying. He felt how the girl hugged him and, when she entered the restaurant again, he turned to leave.

He walked a few steps to his dorm so deep in his thoughts and feelings that he didn’t hear a person calling him or walking behind him.

“Eren!” said the person putting a hand on the brunet’s shoulder “wait”

Eren felt as if someone had punched him, again, when he recognized the voice that had heard just once in his life. The voice that had been supposed to be the one giving him the happiest moment of his life, but that had given him just the opposite: Levi’s voice.

Eren was too tired to fight, his body didn’t oppose when it was turned to make him be face to face with the man that had broken his heart. When Levi saw Eren he felt like shit. The boy looked so hurt, and broken, and it was his fault. He wanted to explain, he wanted to say something, but what could he said? He could apologize, but part of him didn’t seem the reason to apologize.

“You didn’t wait” said Eren in a whisper

“I didn’t” said Levi, and when he received no other comment, and the air between him and the other boy seemed really tense, his mouth went in automatic “what were the possibilities Eren? Think about it… The possibilities of finding your soulmates are really low”

Eren said nothing. He just stood there, looking at the other man. It was driving Levi insane because Eren wasn’t doing anything either. There was nothing, not yelling, not punching. Nothing. Silence and nothing; it felt as if time and space had frozen and all the things in the universe where falling into a void. It was just too much for Levi. He took a step forward…

“—Levi” called Erwin from behind him

And that was it, Levi between Eren and Erwin, his soulmate and the man that was his husband.

“Levi…” repeated Erwin

Eren didn’t react at that either. Levi saw how he didn’t look to Erwin, how he didn’t move, how his eyes were still looking at him without saying anything. Those broken eyes looking right to him…

“What?” said the raven haired man turning to his husband, unable to meet Eren’s eyes anymore

Eren sighed. Levi listened to that, but he also saw how something was starting to form in Erwin’s mind thanks to a glimpse in his eyes and he needed to know what the blond was thinking because he always knew how to solve things and Levi needed to solve this. Eren took this opportunity to turn and run, disappearing from the others men sight in a moment.

“EREN!” said Levi turning again when he listened to the other’s steps and was ready to follow him when a hand took his wrist

“Let him go Levi” said Erwin

“I can’t let him go like that!” argued Levi trying to break free

“You can’t help him in this moment” said Erwin hugging him from behind while he stared at the direction in which Eren had disappeared


	2. Holdin' On Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's reaction and a bit of Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when I wrote this I thought it as a one shot and I thought it ended up perfect. Then everyone was crying and asking me to continue it and, as the mean person I am, I found it amusing to see so many people asking me "how dare you" I loved it.
> 
> Then I got a text and my bestfriend almost killed me saying that it wasn't a one shot and that I couldn't end a one shot like that and that I needed to continue.. so yeah you have two options: you can have this as a one shot, or continue in this journey with me. If you decided to continue, I must warn you that I expect more comments like the "how dare you" ones :)
> 
> NOTE ABOUT THE STORY:  
> Yes, it's going to be a Levi/Eren but it contains Levi/Erwin and Eren/Reiner things too.
> 
> NOTE ABOUT THE CHAPTER:  
> Levi/Erwin and a bit of Eren/Reiner

Erwin sighed and decided to put on his pajama while he waited for Levi to come out of the studio by his own. What was supposed to be one of the best nights of his life, a romantic dinner for his wedding anniversary, had ended up as a big disaster. It had taken him a while to make Levi come inside the restaurant and, while they had tried to end dinner, the blond had seen that the night had ended for both of them. Levi’s attention wasn’t there anymore. He was more than absent, even when he had been playing with his food without paying attention, someone with ADD would have been paying more attention to anything more than the raven haired man in that moment.

If one asked Levi how they had ended at their home, he would end up as the one that had asked the question: clueless. He couldn’t say how he had ended up in his house. He couldn’t remember that Erwin had driven them home and, that at some point, the blond even tried to make some conversation. Erwin’s knuckles had turned white while driving because of Levi’s state; it was so confusing to see someone as stubborn as Levi looking lost. It made him angry, made him wanted to punch something or someone.

But, they knew that this could happen. Levi and Erwin had talked about the possibility of finding their soulmates before. However, the probabilities of finding one’s soulmate were pretty dim; it was like actually finding your keys when you had lost them and were looking for them. Things like that didn’t happen. Why did humanity still had the tattoos even when the chances of meeting your soulmate where minimal? It was a mystery; maybe evolution didn’t like humanity that much. The thing was that, they did talk about it, once, and they ended up so sad and drunk that they had decided to not talk about that option never again.

And now here they were, life was punching both Erwin and Levi in the face and laughing at them for being fools. Who were they to dare destiny? One does not simply mocks fate without consequences, and here were their consequences: Erwin was facing something that was way out of his control, way out of his league, damn it was like trying to reach Pluto without a ship; Levi locked in the study doing devil knew what without stop thinking about certain brunet, that didn’t do a thing to mock fate, and was crying his heart out in his apartment.

An hour had passed since the arrival of the couple to their home when Erwin decided that it was too much and went to the study. It didn’t surprise him to find the place as the battle field of the aftermath of Civil War. There books, opened and closed, all over the floor. The lamp, folders, pencils, even the cup, that usually adorned the desk where now on the floor and the only survivors had been the folders and its papers while the other stuff was now broken in pieces in the floor. Even the important papers that Levi had been working on for the last two nights were now all over the place. Erwin sighed at the sight of that and a new wave of anger invaded him; this was all Eren's fault.

He shook his head and made himself relax; if he didn’t relax there was no way that he could help Levi instead of going out to find the one that had made his husband so upset. Levi was sitting on the floor, with his back lying against the doors that were part of the bookcase, his legs flexed and his head hidden between his knees. The left sleeve of his shirt was rolled up, the forearm where the tattoo was at plain sight, it was obvious that he had been seen it. Erwin frowned, entered the room trying not to step in any important document or something broken, and took a sit next to Levi.

He sat there hoping to have a reaction from Levi, but after getting none he just sighed again and passed an arm over the raven haired shoulders. They sat there, in silence, for almost an hour. Levi couldn’t forget the brunet’s sad eyes and Erwin couldn’t think of something to say to change things back as they were a few hours ago.

“You shouldn’t had stop me” mumbled Levi without moving

“You couldn’t had help him Levi” said the blond resting his head against the bookcase “what would you say? We knew this could happen”

Levi remained in silence, and just when Erwin thought that this was a lost battle, Levi’s head raised and he moved his arm over his knees. Levi’s eyes didn’t have the brightness they usually had when he was with Erwin; they were sad and were completely focused on his forearm. Erwin followed Levi’s gaze and frowned at the tattoo on his husbands forearm _“I think I’d better go”_ The phrase that had ruined everything.

“ ' _You didn’t wait'_ ” said Levi without taking his eyes off the tattoo

“What?”

“ ' _You didn’t wait',_ ” repeated in a monotonous voice the raven haired before turning to his husband “that’s what the brat said. God, the look on his face Erwin… Did you see the look on his face?”

Erwin nodded, not wanting to give Levi a chance to remain in silence again. He could deal with an angry Levi, with a talkative Levi…

“And you know what I said?” a dark chuckle leaved Levi’s lips “You know what I told him? I said ‘ _I didn’t.'_ ”

“Stop torturing yourself, Levi.”

“I can’t. You didn’t see how he saw me! You should have seen how he looked at me like”

“Levi, stop” said Erwin taking Levi’s chin and making the other man to look at him

“I can’t! Damn it, Erwin! Can’t you understand?!” and there it was, a flame of rage in his eyes, something that Erwin was familiar with, something Erwin could deal with

“Then let me help you” said the blonde before closing the distance that kept them apart joining their lips in a kiss

The kiss was slow, even sweet; it was something Erwin needed in that moment. A statement that Levi was with him, that Levi was his husband, and when the short man didn’t make an effort to push him away, the blond decided to try his luck. Erwin’s mouth traced Levi’s lip and as soon as the second one parted his lips, even if it wasn’t conscious, Erwin’s tongue tasted Levi’s mouth. Levi froze for a moment before he started kissing his husband back, his hands moving by their own and gripping Erwin’s shirt while the other one smiled in the kiss.

Erwin’s hands dropped to Levi’s waist to pull up his shirt and Levi couldn’t help but to moan in Erwin’s mouth when he felt those hands at his sides going up and down. The room had become too hot in short time and when they ended the kiss Erwin didn’t waste time and he started to kiss Levi’s neck gaining a moan from him. Levi’s body shivered and he closed his eyes giving in to the sensations and reactions his body was having. He could feel how hot everything was becoming, how fast his heart was beating.

And then, he saw again those broken green eyes looking at him…

“Stop” mumbled Levi, but he didn’t move, he couldn’t, his body wouldn’t allow it when he was receiving so much attention

Erwin ignored him and keep tracing his husband’s body with his hands, feeling the warm of his skin, drowning himself in the sound of Levi’s heavy breathe. He knew what drove Levi insane and he knew that he would have his husband begging for more. He just needed to keep sucking and biting his neck and soon Levi would be a panting mess, and he wouldn’t be able to push him away…

“S—stop” tried Levi again very well aware of what Erwin was doing

And when he felt Erwin’s hand getting low, he knew he had to stop him in that moment.

“God damn it!” said the short man getting up and panting, his face red “I said stop!”

Levi saw Erwin on the floor; the other man was also affected. Even if the blond wasn’t panting as bad as him, and only his cheeks were with a light blush, the bulge in his pajama pants said he was as affected as Levi.

“I can’t do this, Erwin! Not now” continued the short man looking at his husband on the floor before turning and exiting the room

“Levi! Wait!” said Erwin getting up and ready to go behind the other man

“I said not now!” yelled Levi and the tone of his voice made it clear that the blond wasn’t allowed near him in that moment.

The blond listened at how a door was shut closed, with more force than necessary, before sighing and going to their living room. It was more than clear that nothing would end up like he had imagined when the night started, not the dinner, not the sex with his husband, not even sleeping in his own bed…

* * *

  
How did Reiner enter the apartment? Hell if he knew, but there he was, tall and with one of the sexiest backs he had ever seen, in his kitchen. He was doing something in the stove, and it smelled delicious. In fact it was that smell that had made him get out of bed even when he was still tired and wanted to do nothing more than lay in his bed and forget the world. Eren hadn’t been able to get a good night of sleep that week. Every time he got to bed he would end up having a nightmare and all covered in sweat.

He still could see Levi’s eyes and hear his words; they haunted him in his dreams. Sometimes it would be just Levi saying everything again, confirming that he hadn’t waited him while he tried to run from him without being able to move. Other times it would be Levi and Erwin kissing in front of him and laughing at him. The dreams were so bad that, one time, he woke up and found himself scratching his tattoo with his fingernails and yelling…

“There you are” said Reiner bringing Eren’s attention back to the moment

“Wha—what are you doing here?” said the brunet having nothing more clever to say

“I haven’t known about you in a week” a shadow of concern covered Reiner’s eyes when he said that “so I asked Armin to let me in, and I plan to spoil you today” said the man smiling to Eren

The teal eyed boy couldn’t help but to smile back and nod. He thanked Reiner, internally, for not bringing what had happened up. He felt weak and tired, and his mind was clouded so he just stood there, next to the table in the kitchen without knowing where to go or what to do. He watched Reiner work and tried not to think

“So, care to say why haven’t you answered my calls or texted me back?” said casually Reiner while he poured some soup in a plate

“I… have been… busy?”

“Sure you were…”

“Look Reiner, I’m sorry I was just… well, it was just… I mean” tried to explain Eren feeling how his hands were sweating, suddenly too overwhelmed and anxious

“Hey, hey…” said Reiner reaching Eren “it’s okay. I understand, well, no, I can’t understand how you are feeling but I get it? I mean, I know it’s not easy”

“Thank you” said Eren, trying not to fell when he saw the room spinning

“No problem, sad eyes” said warmly Reiner, still smiling at Eren and making him feel good for the first time since meeting Levi

“Sad eyes? I thought I was… bright eyes” Eren suddenly taking a grip at the table next to him, trying to maintain some balance as the room kept its spinning in his eyes

“You are” said Reiner collecting the plates that had left next to the stove “but right now your eyes aren’t really bright” Reiner frowned “Eren? Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel good…” was all the brunet could say before the spinning increase

Eren could hear Reiner talking, but he couldn’t understand what the other guy was saying. It felt as if Reiner was far from him and the last thing he saw were the other’s eyes looking at him in a worried expression before the darkness consumed him…

* * *

 

“Petra, you got to give me his number” said Levi for the hundredth time making the blond sigh

Levi had been texting Petra, and calling her, all week and when the blond had arrived at the restaurant that noon she had found his friend there waiting for her. She shook his head and invited him to enter; she didn’t have many options having Levi there.

“Why do you want it?” said woman trying to remain calm

“I need to talk to him”

“And say what Levi? What are you going to do?”

“I just… I don’t know okay?” said Levi with a low voice, seen suddenly really insecure “I just need to talk to him”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” said Petra making Levi frown, and she continued before the man could interrupt her “Levi, how would you feel if you found your soulmate just to know that he is married to someone else?”

Levi didn’t answer to that. He had always thought that he wasn’t a good person, but when Petra put it like that, he realized that he was a bastard. It was even worse than Tony Stark asking Pepper to guide his one night stands to the door. But he also knew that he had to talk to Eren, he had to make things better. He needed to erase that pained expression from the boy’s eyes.

“Petra look—“started Levi, but in that moment Petra’s phone sounded

The blond woman looked at her cellphone and, with an apology to Levi, she picked up with a frown.

“Reiner? Is everything okay?”

Levi decided to take his phone out, too, while Petra ended up her call and checked his mail. It was all work related, but he also had a text from Erwin. The short man decided to ignore the text for a little while and started reading his mails when Petra’s muffled voice reached his ears…

“But, is Eren okay?”

“What?!” said Levi forgetting about his phone “What happened to Eren?!”

Petra made a face to him to keep him quiet while she tried to listened to the phone

“Petra! What happened?!” repeated Levi getting more anxious

“Shhh!” said Petra and looked at Levi with a serious expression, letting the man know that he would not get an answer until she had hanged up “Okay, thank you Reiner. There is no problem; I’m going to call someone else for tonight then. Please, take care of him and see you tomorrow”

Petra waited a second before saying bye and leaving her cellphone next to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to find the force to face Levi again, and thinking about who could replace Reiner that night.

“Eren is okay” she said quickly before the man could ask her again “And that’s all I’m going to say, Levi.”

“Petra!” said again the raven haired

“No! You listen to me Levi” interrupted the woman “You can’t go and face Eren without knowing what you are going to do! You don’t even know what you are going to say!”

Levi kept quiet at that, knowing that his friend was right.

“You need to forget this. You have a life with your husband, Erwin. Or are you planning to leave Erwin now that you found Eren?”  
Levi frowned, his eyes getting cold and dangerous, and his mouth transformed in a thin line.

“Just listen to me with this one, please” said Petra tired and looking at her friend “You need to go back to Erwin and pretend this didn’t happen. It’s the best for both of you. Now, I need to leave you and find someone for the kitchen, okay?”

Levi didn’t move, nor did he say something, so Petra left to find the notebook where she had all the people that could help her with the restaurant. Levi stayed there for a few more minutes thinking about what Petra had said. She was right, Levi had no right to come into Eren’s life after what he had done, and Erwin didn’t deserve this neither. He wasn’t sure what “this” was, but he was sure that Erwin didn’t deserve it.

And that was the answer. Levi would leave and pretend that anything hadn’t happen. He would pretend that he hadn’t met his soulmate and he would be happy with Erwin as he had been for the past 7 years. That’s what he was going to do, or would have done if he hadn’t seen Petra’s phone in the table next to him. He looked at the point where Petra had disappeared and moved fast. It took him no more than a minute to unlock his friend’s phone and to look into her contact’s information to found what he had been looking for…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Is it awful? Is it good? Do you like the chapter/story?
> 
> To the guest that told me about michelangelo (probably writing it wrong again) thank you, in spanish we reefer to him as "Miguel Angel" so thank you for pointing my mistake out.
> 
> If you see any other mistake please feel free to tell me, I need to now. Also, if you want to say anything, please do -this is PLEASE COMMENT- and, thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, tomorrow I'll answer comments :)


	3. Victim of the Crime -?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah, so I had a family meeting last week and I didn't update because of that -I said so in tumblr-
> 
> Also: guys you are awesome! Really I love your comments, if I haven't replied it's because college homework is killing me softly... but please, PLEASE, keep commenting, it makes my day.

Armin sighed, once again, and prayed to all the deities he knew for patience. Eren’s phone had been sounding and shaking all afternoon and he had been deliberately ignoring it. The blond couldn’t comprehend how the brunet could still be reading his book with that kind of interruption; he hadn’t been able to finish his report thanks to the damn phone.

“Aren’t you going to pick up?” asked Armin trying to sound polite and not demanding

“No” replied Eren not even looking at his phone and letting the call go to the voice mail, again.

Armin shook his head and closed his eyes. He was in charge to look after Eren that day; after the little incident with Reiner, the blackout, Reiner had asked him to watch Eren after school. Reiner had a different schedule because of work, so he couldn’t spend much time with the brunet, but he was worried about Eren’s health.

Mikasa was on a trip with some friend, and when she knew about the blackout Armin spent 30 minutes to assure Mikasa that Eren was fine and that she didn’t need to come back so soon. And Eren was fine, at least in the physical way, he had just forgotten to eat, or have lunch, that day and he got up too quick. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t rest so much and that when he slept he got nightmares. And all the nightmares were the same, Levi was there breaking his heart in different ways.

“Eren…” started Armin trying to get his friend’s attention

Eren nodded towards Armin, without taking his eyes from his book, and waited for whatever Armin had to say. The blond sighed again and felt guilty, Eren had been out and acting weird since the night he covered for him at the restaurant. Jean had told him that something had happened and that Eren had ended up in the kitchen crying his heart out before leaving almost immediately, what he didn’t tell him was the reason because the horse faced boy didn’t know it.

“Are you okay?” said the blond not knowing how to approach to the topic again without making Eren sadder

Eren just nodded and kept reading, he wasn’t ready to talk about the topic and the situation with his phone wasn’t really helping. Even if he looked like he was ignoring his phone, all he could think of in that moment were the calls and texts. He was in the middle of a lecture when his phone went off with a text. He wasn’t really paying attention to the teacher, he had tried to pay attention but the teacher had the power of making him sleepy, so he took out his phone and opened the text. His hands started to shake when he read it and he immediately put it away.

Eren had been sure that he wouldn’t see Levi again and that it was just a matter of time for him to get over it, but then the text came in.

_Hey, brat, it’s Levi. I just want to know how you are_

He didn’t answer. Part of him was amazed to see that Levi had the balls to fucking ask him how he was, and other part was panicking over Levi texting him, so he ignored the text. But the next day he got another text in the morning, and then another at lunch, and by the end of the week he hated his phone and was thinking about throwing it to the wall or something. The calls started that day, those were knew, but the combination of texts and calls were driving him insane.

He didn’t know what to do with them. Should he answer them? Should he text back? What was he supposed to say?He hadn’t been able to properly concentrate in his homework or in classes thanks to Levi, and he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing him again in the restaurant with his husband. He was ruining his life.

Eren had always thought that the moment he laid eyes on his soulmate his life would change to something brighter; he had thought about that moment since he was a little boy. He had believed that when the moment came it would be like one of those Hollywood movies where the protagonists see each other for the first time and, out of nowhere, they are already in love and having sex. But he hadn’t got that, not even close. What he got was something heartbreaking as Steve Rogers finding Bucky alive, but turned into a villain against his will, and not remembering a damn thing, or Civil War. Yeah, something as heart breaking as “It wasn’t worth it” Because yeah, life and destiny were a pair of fucked whatever that hated him. What other explanation could be?

The phone went off again, making Armin growl and taking Eren out of his musings of revenge against fate and destiny. Armin tried to reach the damn device to throw it and make it stop, but Eren was faster. Armin saw, with surprise, how his friend took the phone and he was sure that Eren had been so fast that not even Pietro would have seen it coming. For the first time in the day, maybe for the first time in all week, Eren had reacted fast at something.

“Stop” said the brunet answering, without checking who was calling “Just stop calling and texti—what?”

Armin looked how Eren’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment and how his shoulder seemed to lose all the rigidness off the week.

“Oh my god” Eren mumbled to the phone “Reiner! I’m so sorry!”

And, that was it. That was what Armin had been waiting for the last 30 minutes. He knew that Reiner had a something for Eren, and that he would call anytime soon because his work usually ended at that time. He had been in making Eren dinner, had been trying to distract the brunet for whatever had happened, and he even had make Eren to sleep for more than 3 hours, something that was almost impossible when the brunet wasn’t feeling well –it didn’t matter if it was because of something physical or something emotional-

Armin saw how Eren got up and went to the kitchen, still talking with Reiner, and for the first time in the afternoon he saw a smile in Eren’s lips. It was a tinny smile and it didn’t really reach his eyes, but it was something and it was more than anyone had accomplished that week. Eren had been really depressed; he had tried to hide it, but everything was yelling that something was wrong. It wasn’t just how Eren acted; it was also in his homework, photos, how he speak, the lack of interaction with everyone, the really deep bag under his eyes, just everything.

“Hey, Arm” said Eren interrupting Armin’s thoughts “Reiner is going to be here in a few minutes, do you want to stay and have pizza with us?”

“Sure” said the blonde and the brunet nodded before going back to the call

He might be being the third wheel at that moment, but he wanted to see Eren act a little more than himself and maybe if he stayed enough he could find out what had happened that night at the restaurant.

Reiner arrived half an hour later with pizza and some movies. The three of them ate and watched the movies for a while, until Eren started to nod off and Reiner made him go to bed. Armin saw how Reiner treated Eren and he smiled, wishing to have someone who cared so much about him one day. The blond picked everything up while Reiner helped Eren to the bed because Eren was most asleep than awake and in that mood he couldn’t do a thing by himself, it had been proved.

“Well, at least he is going to sleep more than usual” said Armin when Reiner joined him

“You think so?”

“Yeah. When he is that tired, and he can’t help himself because of that, he usually sleeps all night” said Armin smiling and remembering high school and the first years of college “There comes a time when you are just too tired, your body is too tired to keep you up”

“Let’s hope so” said Reiner taking his coat from the chair “Well, I think I’m going now”

“Wait!” said Armin “I just need to ask you something”

Reiner arched a brow and waited for Armin to keep talking

“I just.. I need to know..” Armin couldn’t face Reiner, no when he felt that Eren was in that way because of him “… What happened in the restaurant?”

“It’s not my place to say” said Reiner after sighing “but, it’s just something you just can’t imagine”

“It’s my fault…” mumbled Armin closing his hands and feeling like the worst friend ever

Reiner’s hand fell on the table, startling Armin

“Listen to me” said Reiner, and something in his voice made Armin look at the other man “This is just one man fault, and it’s not you.” The anger in Reiner’s was making his voice low and his face was pretty enigmatic “The next time I see who did this to Eren I’m going to make him pay”

Armin looked at Reiner trying to understand what he was saying, what was happening. But he was lost. There was information that he didn’t have and it was something crucial, something that without it everything else made no sense. That night Armin found himself staring at the ceiling of his room with more doubts about what had happened at the restaurant than the night before.

* * *

 

Eren woke up at the sound of someone trying to break his door down. He growled and tried to ignore the noise, but the person behind his door was really insistent. After 5 minutes of hiding his head under the pillow, wishing whoever it was to go away, he knew that he was going to need to get out of bed. He sat up and tried to open his eyes, but every time he opened them they closed again; it was impossible for him to open them.

Rubbing his eyes he got out of the bed and went to reach the door. He was still fighting with his eyes and because of that he didn’t saw the table. It wasn’t until his little finger collided with the table that he was aware of its whereabouts. He cursed the humanity, life and dead, and mostly the person that was knocking at his door, for his pain.

“STOP KNOCKING! I’M COMING!” yelled Eren still angrier because of the pain in his finger “damn it”

After the yell the noised stopped. Eren had a few seconds of peace, until he opened the door and saw who was disturbing his weekend. He cursed internally knowing that there was no way that he could go back to sleep now, turned to his couch, lie down and closed his eyes. He heard how the door closed and how one of the chairs moved to be occupied.

“Why?” mumbled Eren still tired and wishing that this was all a nightmare

“It’s too early for this” “It’s almost 11 a.m., Eren” said Mikasa frowning at his friend

“It’s too early for anything” said again Eren wishing to Mikasa to leave him alone so he could sleep again

It had been the first night that he could sleep without the nightmares coming to him, without seeing the man who broke his heart in them. He just wanted to rest. He wanted more than 3 hours of sleep, and to be able to have nights of rest AND sleep. So, of course he would be angry to be woken up disturbing his first night in a long time of that.

Mikasa waited patiently, without saying anything, and just watching Eren, making him feel that he was being observed. Why? Why would destiny hate him so much? Without moving, Eren used his elbow as support and looked back at Mikasa.

“So…” said the brunet after a while, when he saw that Mikasa would say nothing

“…” Mikasa kept his eyes on Eren, whom by now was feeling really uncomfortable “You don’t remember”

Eren sighed; of course Mikasa would play the enigmatic role at this time in the morning.

“Of course I do…” started Eren just to receive a hard look from Mikasa, he was officially fucked “… not. I’m sorry, I don’t”

It was now Mikasa’s turn to sigh and close her eyes while shaking her head.

“You promised to go with me to my cousin’s anniversary party” said the raven haired girl It took him a minute to understand his friend’s words and, with the understanding of her words his mind turned completely on.

He sat up and saw that Mikasa had a little make up on, nothing too blatant, just some light shadow and lipstick beside the usually eyeliner, and she was wearing something more formal than her normal outfit. He, on the other hand, was sitting in his couch in a shirt and boxers with an “I just woke up, I hate the world and I don’t care about anything right now” look.

“Shit! The party! Okay, just give me a minute” said the brunet finally getting up, thinking about what he could wear and going to the bathroom to take a shower

“Please, take more than a minute” said Mikasa before going to Eren’s room while the brunet turned the water on “I’m going to pick something nice, okay?”

“Yeah! Thanks” answered Eren from the bathroom and a wave of relieve went through his body at the thought of not having to go through his clothes, he just wouldn’t know what to wear

Eren didn’t know what day it was, but he remembered that he had promised Mikasa to go to this party with her before her trip. She had decided to go and visit her parent’s grave, alone, and to take a few weeks off with some friends after that. It was a trip she had been very excited for, even when she had to take some days from school. She had scheduled everything so she could attend to this party, she didn’t have many close relatives alive –from her parent’s side- so when his cousin called she had accepted just to see him.

They weren’t close, but they were family, the only family that Mikasa had besides Eren. Still, she didn’t want to go alone to the reunion and so she had asked Eren, whom immediately accepted. Mikasa took a pair of dark navy jeans, a grey shirt and a black coat and left them on the messy bed for Eren. It would give his friend a formal, but also casual, look. Eren left the bathroom to change in his room while Mikasa waited in the living room.

He dressed, chose some shoes and looked at himself in the mirror to see how messy his hair was. The boy that looked back at him was looking incredible in that outfit, with a wet and messy hair, and some deep bag under his eyes. He sighed and decided to stay with the messy look and ignore the dark circles. He still felt tired and in no mood to interact with people, but he couldn’t leave Mikasa alone

. “I’m ready” said the boy stepping out the bedroom and going to the kitchen for a glass of water

“Great” said Mikasa joining him “you want to have something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine” answered the boy after drinking the water “Shouldn’t we be going?” he didn’t know at what time the party was, but if Mikasa was there it should be soon

“Nah, we have time”

“…” Eren’s mind refused to understand what the girl had said “I’m going to kill you” finally said the brunet hating his friend for waking him early and sooner than he had to.

Mikasa just smiled at him

* * *

 

They arrived to her cousin’s home a bit late. Mikasa had been so happy telling Eren all about the trip that they forgot the clock and the party for a bit. When they arrived to the neighborhood Eren immediately knew that Mikasa’s cousin didn’t have to worry about the money. All the houses were big, and it looked like one of those neighborhoods were everyone was happily married with children.

“So, how long does your cousin has been with his wife?” asked Eren trying to ignore the anxiousness he was suddenly feeling

“Like 7 years? I don’t really know. But he doesn’t have a wife” said Mikasa trying to find the house number “He is gay”

“Cool” said Eren not knowing what else to say.

“It’s here!” said Mikasa taking Eren’s hand, the smirk on her face said how proud of herself she felt in that moment

Mikasa dragged him to the door in a hurry and rang the bell a few times just to be sure that the ones inside heard them. Eren took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally to smile and interact with people. He was almost sure that he would have to explain how Mikasa and him had met, the adoption and everything more than once that afternoon, people just loved to hear that story.

“I hope Levi doesn’t get mad at me for being late” mumbled Mikasa making Eren’s eyes go big

“What?” asked Eren feeling how his heart started to beat like a beast in heat and taking Mikasa by the shoulder making her turn and look at him

“That I hope my cousin isn’t angry” repeated Mikasa frowning at Eren’s reaction

“No! No! The name… what name did you say?” asked Eren in a frenzy “What’s your cousin’s name, Mikasa?” repeated the boy graving her by both of their shoulders and feeling like running away in that moment

“What’s wrong with you, Eren?!” said Mikasa looking at the brunet as if he were some kind of alien

But before Eren could answer, or could decide if he should run, the door opened.

“Oi, what’s with that way of ringing the damn bell?” said a voice that Eren had listened in his dreams for the past weeks

Eren wanted to run. He needed to run. But Mikasa had released herself from his grip and took his hand before turning to face Levi, his soulmate, and the girl’s cousin.

“Sorry, Levi” said the girl in a neutral tone, still weirded out from Eren’s reaction “I wanted to be sure that you would listened”

She waited from Eren to introduce himself, but when the time passed and he said nothing she looked at him and found him frozen. He wasn’t reacting; he was just there standing and looking at Levi with his eyes really opened and some kind of terror in his face. She took a deep breath, thinking that Eren was just intimidated by the idea of knowing her only relative, and without taking her eyes from Eren she talked

“Levi, this is—“ “Eren” finished the shorter man with a soft voice, surprising Mikasa and making her turn and see the short raven haired man

And, just as Eren, she found Levi frozen in front of the door; his eyes as big as Eren’s. It was like if Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and Mikasa could almost swear that he was shaking a little, but it didn’t make sense. Mikasa was sure that she hadn’t mentioned Eren to Levi, they couldn’t know each other, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this doesn't have the quality of the other chapters? I'm sorry :( I just wish this isn't as shitty as I think it is?
> 
> For the ones following Opposite Corner: I'M SORRY! I'LL UPDATE IT SOON! -if you are not, do not start it because I'm going to change somethings, sorry SORRY-
> 
> So.. what? This isn't as heart breaking as the other chapters.. also, omg I wanted this to be M, but after last chapter encounter between Erwin and Levi I don't know if I can? Like.. it was crap, really I know it was weird.. It might be M, but.. I'll apologize for the shitty smut.. sorry it's late and i'm tired 
> 
> So, as usual: what do you think? You like it? Just leave a comment because I love them


	4. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, his "married to someone else" soulmate ended up being Mikasa's cousin. Eren hated life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! College had been awful and, i'm sorry. Also, I removed the Erwin/Levi tag because they asked me to, and I felt like I needed to remove Reiner/Eren because of the same reasons? Still sad about that tbh

Both Eren and Levi were standing in their places looking at each other with big wide eyes; they hadn’t taken their eyes off of each other since their arrival at the door. Beside them, Mikasa was standing looking at each other and waiting for someone to say something that could help her understand what was happening and how they knew each other.

“So” she said after figuring that neither Eren nor Levi would say something “you know each other?”

“No” rapidly said Eren turning his head to her

“Yes” answered Levi at the same time

“What?” said Mikasa arching an eyebrow and looking from one man to another and feeling, for the second time since they arrived, the distress coming from Eren.

“Levi?” asked a voice, from inside the house, making Eren and Levi turn to see who it was

The voice sounded really familiar to Eren, but he couldn’t quite remember why. So, when Erwin appeared behind Levi, Eren cursed fate, life, and all the gods he knew. Levi said nothing, taken by surprise because he had forgotten, for a moment, about the party inside the house. When Erwin reached the threshold and saw why Levi had been taking so long to open the door, he couldn’t suppress the look of surprise in his face.

“Mikasa” greeted the blond “what a nice surprise. And Eren…” even when there was a smile on his face, Eren and everyone there, could sense a bit of aggressiveness in Erwin’s voice “what are you doing here?”

A frown appeared on Eren’s face and Mikasa could feel the wave of anger that went through the boy when Erwin passed his arm around Levi’s shoulders. Eren tried to look any other way but at the men in front of him, but he instantly found out that it was impossible to look away. It was as if a magnetic force was making him look at the couple and how Erwin’s hand laid so freely on Levi’s shoulder while his gaze was on the brunet.

“I—I’m…” started Eren trying to find what he was trying to say but finding it difficult as his attention drifted between what he wanted to say and Erwin’s hand on Levi’s shoulder “I’m just…” he mumbled

“You know him too?” asked Mikasa, tired of not understanding what was happening

“Well..” said Eren, thankful with Mikasa for giving him something to concentrate on and made him look at something else that wasn’t the other men “it’s.. I—“  
‘So much for a explanation, awesome Eren’ he thought

“Did you come looking for Levi?” interrupted Erwin as if he had just asked about the happy hour of his favorite bar

With that single question, all eyes turned to the taller men. Eren and Levi were looking at the man as if he had just made an old lady fall from the stairs just because, while Mikasa arched an eyebrow at the comment.

“What?!” exclaimed Eren, being the first to react “No! Jesus! What?!”

“What the fuck, Erwin” mumbled Levi at the same time, shaking his husband’s arm off him

“I’m here because of Mikasa” finally said Eren before turning to the girl “I think I should go”

“Wait!” said Levi, taking a step toward the boy “Eren, please wait”

And the warmness in the short man was the last straw of awkwardness that Mikasa could stand.

“STOP!” she yelled “Everyone stop! And shut up!”

Erwin looked amused at the situation as Levi froze in his place debating with himself between ignoring the girl or not. To Eren’s comfort, something in Mikasa’s eyes made Levi stay there and wait.

“First” said the girl after taking a deep breath “how the fuck do you know each other?”

And as if it were some kind of magic, Eren and Levi looked uncomfortable and, that allowed Mikasa to know that something was wrong. Neither of the men said something, they just avoided the other ones gaze. Eren felt stupid and angry, he didn’t know what to say and he was sure that he had ended up like an idiot in the eyes of all the presents.

“Well” said Erwin taking a step to Levi and putting a hand on his shoulder, again “it’s a funny story how we all met, isn’t it?”

“Erwin” growled Levi as a warning

Erwin’s touch was making him feel uneasy; it wasn’t his usual touch that calmed him down. The hand on his shoulder was making him feel somehow restricted, like if it were a leash on him, impeding him or doing something.

“You see…” continued Erwin ignoring Levi’s comments and murderous gaze “Eren is…”

“Erwin!” yelled Levi

“I was their waiter” said rapidly Eren, using for the first time, since he arrived, his brain “they were having dinner at Petra’s and I was covering for Armin”

Levi turned to him just to see the boy staring at his husband. Eren was silently challenging Erwin to say something more, and Erwin just smiled at Eren’s bravery.

“He was really kind” continued the blond, without taking his gaze off Eren “it was our anniversary dinner” and with that Erwin turned to Mikasa and smiled warmly to her

Mikasa frowned. She knew something was odd and that there was something more besides that. But something told her that, in that moment, there wasn’t a way for her to know the real answer to her question. So, deciding to leave it like that, for a while, she sighed and decided to play along.

“Eren is always a nice guy” she said, having a little stare contest with Erwin

“He is” said the blond after a while, still smiling “So, are you coming in?”

“No” rapidly said Eren just at the same time that Mikasa said “Yes”

Mikasa turned to see Eren and she found the boy still looking at Erwin with pure hate in his eyes.

“Can you give us a moment” asked Mikasa to Erwin

“Sure” said Erwin before turning his total attention to his husband “come on, Levi, we have guests to attend”

Levi didn’t move, he stood there for a while with his eyes still trying to connect with Eren’s, but the boy was just looking at the floor, obviously ignoring him. Erwin sighed and took Levi’s arm to drag him to the house. Eren decided to look at the door just in time to see the blond bend down to mumble something in Levi’s ear.

“Remember that we are married” was what Erwin said making the shorter man frown in annoyance “ _honey_ ”

* * *

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” said concerned Mikasa facing Eren

“Nothing”

“You know I can tell when you are lying, right?” said the girl closing her eyes and taking a deep breath trying to calm herself and not punch Eren in the face.  
Eren said nothing. He wasn’t ready to talk about what had happened. The only thing he wanted to do was to forget about what destiny had made, what his soulmate had made. He just wanted to ignore it, wanted to avoid it, wanted to erase it.

“It’s really nothing” said Eren after a while

Mikasa sighed. She knew that it was a lost battle, but she also knew that Eren was going to tell her everything… when he was ready. Still, if something was bothering him that much, and if it had to do with Levi and Erwin, maybe she could find something at the party.

“If it’s nothing…” started Mikasa already planning her next move “then we can stay and have some cake, can’t we?”

Eren looked at Mikasa and saw her real intentions. He knew what she was trying to do. He knew she was cornering him and trying to make him choose between telling her or making him go inside to the party, even when she knew that he didn’t felt like going inside. The first option meant talking to her about something that he wasn’t read to say out loud, something that he felt if he talked about would become real and would bring him pain again. But it also meant to avoid Levi…

“Is just a few hours, right?” asked quietly Eren, knowing that she would react really bad if she knew what had happened

“Yeah” said Mikasa “and then we can go to your dorm, watch movies and have some ice cream”

“Chocolate ice cream?”

“With zombie movies” said Mikasa smirking

Eren nodded and make a decision. He would go inside and act, act as if nothing had happened. He just needed to pretend that it wasn’t Levi and Erwin’s party, he could imagine that he was at Jean’s birthday party or something like that. Mikasa smiled when he saw Eren’s eyes burning with conviction and confidence.

“Let’s do this” said Eren

Mikasa nodded and took Eren’s hand before entering the house. The first time that she had been there he was mesmerized, not only by the luxury of the furniture, but also by Levi’s skills in the kitchen. She had met Erwin that night, and she had been surprised at how good their relationship was, but she also felt that something was off between them. However, Levi and Erwin tried to make her feel comfortable and she had ended up going there every month to have dinner with them.

Behind her, Eren was repeating in his mind that everything would go fine, and that maybe Levi would be busy with their guests. He just needed to avoid Levi for a few hours, be next to Mikasa and everything would end quickly. Who knows? Maybe he would have fun.

He shook his head. There was no way that he would have fun. After everything that had been happening, he knew that he had done something terrible in his past life. Maybe he had punched someone else’s bunny, or he had been part of the Spanish Inquisition, maybe he had been one of those bastards that burned poor, innocent, and happy women.

Whatever it was, he knew that it was terrible. Something terrible indeed if Mikasa’s cousin, his step-sister unique alive relative, had ended up being his soulmate, his married to someone else soulmate.

Eren was so in his mind that he almost crashed into Mikasa because he didn’t realize that she had stop walking. The room that was in front of him was full of people laughing and chatting with glasses of wine in their hands. Everyone looked really happy and like they were having the time of their lives.

“Eren” said a familiar voice attracting Eren’s attention and making the boy look around the room

Near the chimney was Petra with a tall blond with moustache. Eren frowned, how many blondes did Petra know? Seriously, how many blondes were in the world? Petra said something to his companion and started walking to where Eren and Mikasa were standing.

“Eren! Mikasa!” said the woman with a big smile on her lips “I didn’t think I would see you guys here”

Mikasa smiled too, a tiny little smile full of warm. The only smile she was capable of, just like Levi.

“Hi Petra, how are you doing?” said Mikasa

“I’m good, thanks.” answered Petra, clearly avoiding Eren’s gaze “How was your trip? Armin told me something about it”

“It was okay” simply said the raven haired girl

Eren had remained silent, trying to ignore the pain that came when he remember the last time he had saw Petra. He used all his will power to keep the smile on his face and act normal, but Mikasa could tell that the smile was fake, faker than Madonna’s boobs.

Mikasa saw how Petra was ignoring Eren, and she knew that Petra was part, or at least knew, what was between Eren and Levi and Erwin. Mikasa and Petra kept talking for a while, about the restaurant and Mikasa’s trip. Eren just stood there and played with the glass that Mikasa had given him and listened at what the girls where talking about.

That was until Levi appeared in the room. Eren saw him and, for a moment, their eyes locked and everything disappeared. Eren knew that Levi was going to approach them and he needed to get away. He couldn’t bear to be next to him again, not if he needed to keep pretending for Mikasa. Levi started walking, and Eren stopped breathing.

It was like if the world had frozen, like time had stopped and everyone inside that room had disappeared.

“Eren…” mumbled Levi

Petra and Mikasa turned to see Levi. Petra felt as if someone punched her, while Mikasa just frowned, when they saw how Levi was seeing Eren. Levi didn’t see people like that. Levi was always frowning and hating, but in that moment he was seeing the brunet with warm eyes. He was seeing Eren like Tony Stark saw Steve Rogers when he fucked up and created murdering robots.

“Levi” said Petra

“Eren” tried the short man again, ignoring her friend “… can we talk?”

“Levi” said Petra again, this time more as a warning “,leave him”

Eren said nothing. Mikasa confirmed that Petra knew something. And a woman with glasses yelled and hugged Levi out of the blue. Eren blinked, getting out of his catatonic state.

“I need to go to the bathroom” said the boy leaving the room as fast as he could using the crazy woman as a distraction

Eren stumbled into a little table, which was in the hall, while leaving the living room. Instead of stopping, or rubbing his leg from the hit he took a few steps forward, begging the odds to give him some peace and make Mikasa, or Levi, not to follow him. He didn’t know where to go, so he just opened the first room he found.

“Why are _you_ here?” said a voice from the door just as the brunet was opening it.

“Oh, I’m sorry” started Eren, seeing that he was interrupting and looking backwards “I was looking for the…”

“Eren” said the same voice making the brunet turn and see who was in the room

Eren cursed, and swore to get revenge on life and the odds when he saw Erwin, with the same blonde man that was talking with Petra when he and Mikasa had arrived, in the room. Erwin released the other man’s arm when he saw Eren standing at the door; his eyes were wide opened, as if his pregnancy test had been positive.

Eren was about to turn and find somewhere else to hide, when he remembered Erwin’s words. He felt like clearing some things with the tall blond about his husband.

“Look, Erwin” the boy started “I just need to tell you that I really didn’t come here because of Levi, okay? I’m not stalking you or Levi. To be honest? I’m just trying to ignore you both”

Eren laughed at that, at how pathetic he sounded and how true those words were. “If I’m completely honest with you, I wouldn’t have come if I knew this was yours and Levi’s party. The last thing I wanted was to see either of you ever again”

Eren smiled and looked at Erwin. For the first time since he had opened the door, he paid attention to his companion and saw how unhappy he saw. Next to the man, Erwin was standing stiff and unmoving, Eren couldn’t tell if Levi’s husband was frowning because of what he was saying or if it was from something else.

“Eren!” said a new voice beside him, Erwin’s frown deepened and it was almost impossible to distinguish where one eyebrow ended and where the other one started.

“Shit” Eren mumbled and turned around to see Levi approaching.

Everyone in the room watched Levi, and the short man cursed to find his husband next to Eren, again. He wanted to talk to Eren, alone, and Erwin was acting really weird when the boy was in the same room as him.

“Hi, Mike” said the short man looking at the third man in the room, and not knowing how to interact with Eren or Erwin in that moment

“Hello, Levi” said Erwin’s companion too formally “Thanks for inviting me”

Erwin turned to Mike and looked at the man as if he had had an epiphany, then he turned and looked at Eren, who was trying hard not to look at Levi and was looking at the wall. The aura of the room grew too uncomfortable for everyone; the tension in the room was overwhelming. Erwin sighed and made a gesture to Mike before walking to the door.

“Hey, _honey_ ” said Erwin while walking “Don’t forget that we are having the cake in 10 minutes”

Levi nodded and grew suspicious about Erwin. After the scene at the door Levi had thought that he wouldn’t get a chance to talk to Eren when he had seen his husband in the room. He had thought that Erwin would do something to impede him to talk to the boy, just as he had done at the door.

“Mike” said Erwin, passing next to Levi “, would you help me in the kitchen?”

Levi took a step aside, letting the men go outside, and closed the door. He took a deep breath and turned to see Eren, who was looking at a wall obviously uncomfortable and avoiding him. Levi was lost at words. He didn’t know what to say. He had imagined seeing Eren again, but his imaginations didn’t provide him a script of what to say.

“I think we need to talk” finally said the shorter man

“I don’t think so” replied Eren, still watching the wall

“Eren, please” said Levi, really trying not to be an ass to the boy “don’t be a brat”

“We have nothing to talk about” coldly said the boy

“You know that’s not true”

“It is.” said Eren feeling how his anger was slowly growing and finally looking at Levi “What do we need to talk about? You didn’t wait for me. You are married. There is nothing else to say”

“That’s not fair” continued Levi

Eren laughed a bitter laugh that felt like a punch in Levi’s guts.

“ _YOU_ are talking about fairness?” all the features that Levi thought were beautiful in Eren were now twisted because of the sadness and bitterness he felt “To me? Really? You are really a work of art”

Eren moved to try to leave the room, but Levi grabbed his hand to stop him. A jolt of energy went through Levi and Eren, making the boy to break contact and look furiously at Levi.

“Don’t touch me!” Eren snapped

“I’m sorry” Levi’s voice was weak and low, he was really ashamed, but he didn’t want him to leave the room, not until they had a real conversation.

“What for?” said Eren after a while “Not waiting for me? Marrying him? Destroying my life? Making me miserable?”

“You need to understand…” tried Levi

“What?” asked angrily Eren “ ‘That the possibilities were low?’” he said making the quotation marks with his fingers “I understand it! I get it, but..”

All of Eren’s anger transformed in sadness. For a moment Levi could see all the damage he had done to the boy and how broken he felt “it still hurts. It hurts to find your better half with another. It hurts to see your soulmate enjoying another’s company. It hurts that to find that the one that was destined to you is having a fucking anniversary dinner with his HUSBAND!”

Eren took a deep breath. He was shaking. He needed to breath. He needed to contain the tears that were threatening to appear.

“I used to dream about meeting you, Levi” mumbled the boy after a while “I used to think that you would be with me, that we would be together and we would enjoy life beside each other. I used to day dream about meeting you, my soulmate, and feeling like I was worth of something marvelous, that someone would be happy to see me every day, that someone really needed me and would wait for me. That someone would be there with me, next to me, in the bad days and that I would see you at the end of the day and kiss you and hug you and feel complete…” he made a pause and looked at Levi right in the eyes “And then you find out that the person that you dreamed with… is married”

Levi was mute. Every single word felt like if someone were stabbing him again and again. Every statement was like a slap in the face with a chair, followed by a slap with a piano. Levi felt, for the very first time, like a total asshole. He had been told he was an asshole more than once in his life, but it wasn’t until that moment that he realized that he might actually be one.

He wanted to say something, wanted to erase all the sadness in Eren’s voice and eyes, but what could he say? What could he do? Eren was right, he was married..

“Eren…” Levi tried “I just—I don’t’

“Levi” called someone from outside the door, interrupting them

“Damn it!” exclaimed Levi when Petra opened the door

If it had been the first time that Petra had seen Levi furious she had turned and leave, but it wasn’t the first time she had seen him angry. And when she saw Eren in the doom, and how affected he looked, she knew she had to do something.

“Erwin asked to come for you for the cake” said Petra looking seriously at Levi.

Eren smiled sadly and nodded.

“I should go back to Mikasa” said the boy “she is going to kill me for leaving her alone. I was supposed to be her date”

“Date?!” asked Levi turning rapidly to see the boy leave his spot next to the wall and approach the door.

“Yeah” was all that Eren said before reaching the door, and just when he was about to leave the room he turned to see Levi “ and please, stop calling me”

Eren left the room and Levi cursed life. Petra frowned and turned to Levi

“Calling?” said Petra “how did you get his number?”

Levi remained quiet and lowered his gaze not wanting to talk with Petra in that moment.

“LEVI ACKERMAN WHAT DID YOU DO?” asked Petra crossing her arms, finally knowing why her phone had been in her contacts instead of in her facebook as usual.

“What I had to do” said Levi with conviction and in a tone of voice that Petra knew was daring her to say something against his statement.

“No!” she was furious with his friend “You didn’t have to do that! You needed to forget about this! You need to leave Eren alone! You have a husband!”

“Tch, I know. I know okay? I fucking know” said Levi before storming out the room and leaving Petra yelling at nothing

Levi entered the living room and, after eying Eren and seeing that the boy was with Mike and Mikasa, he approached Erwin at the other side of the room. Erwin smiled at him and asked for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for being here” the blond started eying all the guests “Everyone that’s here had been part of the marvelous adventure that Levi and I have been having for the last 7 years.” He continued and stopped his gaze at where Mike and Eren were standing “Being married with this man had been the best decision of my life”

  
Eren frowned and he could feel Mike fidgeting next to him.

“Oh God” said Levi “could you please stop? I’m going to get diabetes if you keep talking”

“As sweet as always” yelled the crazy woman that had hugged Levi

“7 years of being with this sweet, lovely, person” continued Erwin as if he hadn’t listened his husband.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Eren and Mike; Eren decided to stop looking at the couple and started looking at the people and the room he was in. He needed to look anywhere but to the “lovely” and happy couple. The sound of something breaking next to him startled the boy and he turned to Mike.

Mike was looking at where the couple were standing, all his attention on them. Eren turned to see what had made Mike drop his glass of wine and found Erwin and Levi kissing. Eren’s glass almost falls too. Eren needed to escape, to get out of the room, and it seemed that Mike needed it too.

“Hey” said Eren to the blond “are you okay?”

“Yeah…” quietly answer Mike, obviously lying

“Do you… want to go outside?” asked Eren

“Sure!” said Mike with bright eyes and more excited than Eren had thought he would be.

They left the room quietly, making them as invisible as they could. Everyone was happy and paying attention to the words that keep flowing from Erwin’s mouth as if he had some verbal diarrhea. Mike and Eren reached the door and stayed on the sidewalk of the house. For the first time since they had arrived Eren felt like he could breathe and free.

Mike and he stayed quiet for a moment, and the comfort that Eren had felt at the beginning started to change into something slightly odd.

“So, correct me if I’m wrong but…” started Eren, trying to erase whatever was off “you hate being here as much as I do, right?”

“Totally” said Mike

“Then… why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same” said Mike seeing Eren

Eren sighed, but decided to tell him the truth because why not? It wasn’t as if he was going to see the man again.

“I’m here because my step-sister asked me to go with her to her cousin party but…” said Eren “if I knew that it was Levi I wouldn’t have come”

“I can tell you that Levi is not a bad person, he is just” Mike took a moment to choose his words “difficult to get along with, sometimes”

“You know him for a long time?” asked Eren with interest

“Not so much” said Mike, and when Eren didn’t say something and that the boy was lost, he continued “I mean, I know him because of Erwin. I’m Erwin assistant”

“I see” mumbled the brunet

“How did you meet them?” asked Mike after a moment

“I’m Levi’s…” Eren stopped, what was he supposed to say? _‘I’m Levi’s soulmate?’_ he shook his head taking that idea out of his head “I was their waiter a few days ago, and it seemed that destiny hates me because Levi is my step-sister’s cousin”

Mike decided to ignore how Eren had started his phrase, because he felt the distress of the boy“is that bad?”

“Well… yeah”

“Why?”

Eren remained silence, not really knowing what to say, and suddenly really tired.

“Eren!” came Mikasa’s voice from the door before the girl opened it “you want some cake?”

“Not really” said Eren begging Mikasa with his eyes to not make him go inside again

“You want to go?” asked Mikasa getting Eren’s plead and looked how tired her step-brother saw

“Yeah”

“Okay, let me say goodbye” said the girl before going inside again.

“I think I’ll go, too.” Said Mike “I’m not really in the mood of being there”

Eren felt the sadness behind Mike’s words and felt sorry for the man “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine… it’s just… weird to be at your boss anniversary party?” lied Mike, badly, but Eren understood that the blond didn’t really wanted to talk and he was no one to pressure

Mikasa arrived a few minutes later with Eren’s suitcoat, which had been left at the living room at some point when Petra was talking with them, and some cake.

“I couldn’t find Levi, and Erwin was busy, but I asked Petra to say bye to them for us”

Eren nodded and putted on his coat. Mikasa waited a few minutes to see if Eren was going to say something, but when the boy said nothing and yawned she decided to leave it for a while. They started to walk their way back Eren’s dorm with a little chit chat about nothing relevant, but Eren lost conversation because his mind keep going back to the grey eye’s that had looked hurt when he confronted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm fucking up this story, if you feel like I'm fucking up this please tell me. Please be honest with me, I know I'm not good so feel free to say what you think, even if you feel like i'm ruining this -i feel like i'm ruining this-


	5. All my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to forget each other in other's arms, would it work? Also, "It's a trap"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's notes: WARNING for Reiner/Eren sexy time -I suck at smut- and Levi/Erwin
> 
> Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DORI! -I'm late, I know, but I tried-
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos, comments and subscriptions -I really can't believe the stats of this! You guys are the best! Thank you! I know I have said this but I can't believe that people like the story and my writing *-* -
> 
> (I have to tell that my favorite part of this are all the references that I don't know if you are getting or not)

For the first time since the appearance of his soulmate, Eren’s mind was completely numb. There wasn’t a single thought towards Levi, there wasn’t a single drop of the anger he felt, there was just pure bliss. The work that certain mouth was doing in his neck was driving him insane. His hands were in the other’s hair trying to approach him more, his head turned to a side to give Reiner more access and his eyes were closed; his mind numb by pleasure.

Mikasa had tried to make him talk about how he had met Levi and Erwin, she hadn’t believed what the blond had said. She had been pretty insistent with that, but she saw the change in his mood at the mention of the couple’s names and had dropped the topic. She had left the apartment with a frown and Eren was sure that she left with a plan forming in her mind to obtain the information. That’s how she was, she wouldn’t let things go until she new the truth… but in that moment Eren couldn’t care less about it.

How could he care about what his hysterical stepsister would do when he had teeth biting his neck and a knee was putting fantastic pressure on his erection? No. Eren wasn’t thinking about that. Eren was lost in pleasure, panting and moaning like a happy slut. He grabbed Reiner’s ass, making the taller man moan, and trapped his lips on a kiss. Both of them were trying to devour the other, Eren opened his mouth when he felt Reiner’s tongue fighting his lips and Reiner felt the brunet moan when he tasted his mouth.

“Fu—fuck” said Eren when they parted to take a breath.

“Eren” said Reiner breathless.

Reiner’s hair could easily compete with the famous sorcerer’s, the one with a lighting scar in the forehead, hair for the messiest prize hair. Both of them were looking at the other with dark eyes, they took a moment to appreciate the other but they could feel the electricity under their hands, urging them to keep touching the other.  
Reiner was the first to succumb to that need, his hands went under Eren’s shirt and started touching the other’s skin while his mouth returned to his task on the brunet’s neck. Eren’s hand travelled to Reiner’s back and, if the other hadn’t had his shirt on, he would have left some pretty red marks on it. Eren closed his eyes and decided to pay all his attention to what he was feeling…

He could felt how one hand leaved his chest and went down, and how those lips kept sucking his flesh. He could feel the other’s weight over his, the shiver that went through his back when the hand reached his erection over his pants and started stroking it. He bit his lips trying to suppress another moan and turned his head feeling too much pleasure. But then, his companion made him turn his head…

“Open your eyes” said a Reiner pinching one of his nipples and Eren, lost in his own arousal, complied.

The muscular form of Reiner had banished and now, over him and stroking his painful erection was now Levi. Eren’s eyes grew opened, and he almost moved from the couch just as the skillful hand opened his pants and lowered his boxers

“You are so beautiful” said Levi’s figure, but the voice wasn’t his, that voice belonged to Reiner “bright eyes” and with that Eren knew that his mind was playing games

He knew that his mind had changed Reiner’s figure to Levi’s. He knew that the weight over him was Reiner’s, but all he could see were those beautiful grey eyes, clouded with lust, watching him. Eren’s gaze was looking at the others head, and his eyes looked in the lips he had wanted to kiss since he had meet Levi at the restaurant.

“That’s it” said Levi’s form, with Reiner’s voice again when Eren arched and moaned from the sensation of a hand stroking his naked erection.

Eren couldn’t help it anymore. He couldn’t care that what he was seeing wasn’t real; he just wanted to forget everything and lost himself, his conscious, in pleasure. He took the others head and locked their lips in a kiss even more passionately than the first one. He knew that it was Reiner over him, but he didn’t care anymore…

Deep inside of him, Eren cursed his mind and life for doing this, but he kept his eyes close not wanting to see anything anymore. He opened his eyes once again, and saw that the body that was over him, the owner of the erection pressed over his abdomen, was Reiner’s.

The brunet closed his eyes, tired of his mind games, and kept kissing the other guy without caring who he was seeing and trying to stop thinking. The growing heat inside of him was an alert that he was near the point of forgetting everything and he couldn’t wait to reach that point…

* * *

 

Erwin found Levi in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes he had just washed for the second time. The short man was lost in his mind, and Erwin still felt uneasy about the events of the day. Lately things weren’t going according to his plans and the appearance of Eren in their life had started some kind of domino effect that seemed unstoppable that was driving him insane.

Erwin sighed, and decided to do something to forget about everything, at least for a while. He needed a moment of peace and to stop thinking, and what a better way than with his husband and after their anniversary party? He was already in his sleeping clothes, pajama pants and shirtless, and ready to sleep but just when he was about to lay down on the bed his phone buzzed with a note from work.

It was an innocent note, something about a meeting with some important people, but that note made him remember about the office and Mike and things that had happened last Friday night. Things he wanted to forget and things that were part of the domino effect; things he needed to forget to obtain some peace.

He approached Levi from behind and hugged him. And, when Levi didn’t react Erwin decided that his husband needed to forget about whatever was on his mind too. So Erwin started to touch Levi’s hips and left kisses on his head.

“Come to bed” mumbled the blonde before bending down to kiss Levi’s neck.

Levi didn’t react, he was still cleaning a cup just as the day Erwin had comforted him about this cleaning habit of his. The night Levi had explained his little cleaning problem because Erwin had pointed it out after dinner; it had been on their first year of marriage. They had had dinner with some friends at their house and Levi had spent more than an hour cleaning the plates and cups before, and after, the arrival of Petra and Hanji.

“I hate the thought of things going inside me without my consent” the raven-haired man had said without taking his eyes from the cups of wine they had used that night “I mean, barely let you go inside me, there is no way I’m letting this invisible and microscopic bitches near me if I can avoid it; nor near any of you”

Erwin had ended up in the floor laughing at those words. Actually, he had ended up crying from the laughter when he realized that Levi had been so concentrated in cleaning that he hadn’t actually realized what he had said. Sadly, for Erwin, this time Levi wasn’t ignoring his caresses because of the cleaning; he was just too busy thinking about certain brunet and what he had said in the studio.

“Levi” said Erwin noticing that he was being ignored

“hmp” groaned Levi without actually paying attention.

“Levi” tried again the blonde, starting to get annoyed at Levi

“hmp”

“Levi!” said Erwin taking the cup abruptly away from Levi’s hand

“What the fuck” said Levi sensing and seeing Erwin for the first time since the arrival of the blonde’s to the kitchen “What the hell is your problem, Erwin” said Levi annoyed

“My problem?!” replied the taller man “MY problem?” he laughed

“Yes! Your problem!” replied Levi frowning, not understanding his husband’s attitude

“You are here instead of being in bed with me! Again” said the blonde

“I’m fucking cleaning” replied Levi taking a deep breath and trying to remain calm

“You have been ignoring me since we met Eren” said Erwin looking directly at Levi trying to see how the other would react

Levi said nothing. The mention of the brunet only made him remember everything about him. He could clearly see how broken the other he felt, how Eren had seen him that night on the restaurant. He could hear the words Eren had almost yelled at him that afternoon as if they were still in the studio.

“This is because of Eren, right?” asked Erwin frowning and reading Levi like an open book, just like he always did

“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Levi looking away from his husband, trying to forget the brunet

“You asked Mikasa to bring him?” asked Erwin crossing his arm, without leaving the cup, and didn’t look away from his partner

“WHAT THE FUCK ERWIN” yelled Levi, surprised at those words, and looking at his husband as if he was seeing an alien “You can’t fucking be serious” said the shorter man unable to believe what was happening

Erwin remained silence, waiting for an answer, and Levi knew that his husband was dead serious. And that he was being an idiot. He groaned in annoyance at the scene that was developing between them in the kitchen. It was almost as stupid, unreal and unbelievable as when Marvel announced Civil War II.

“I can’t believe this shit” mumbled Levi to himself, but loud enough that Erwin could hear “you gotta be fucking kidding me. Are you an idiot? Did you hit your head?! How the hell was I supposed to know that Eren was Mikasa’s step-brother?!”

Erwin could feel Levi’s anger rising, but he didn’t really care in that moment. He was certain that Eren was ruining their life and he couldn’t allow that.

“You think, you really think, that after the first meeting with Eren I was able to link the fact that the waiter, that ended up being my fucking soulmate, was the same Eren that was Mikasa’s step-brother? Are you for real?” Levi’s shoulders were rigid from stress, and anger.

Levi didn’t understand what was happening, he couldn’t understand Erwin’s reaction. They had never had a fight because of this kind of stuff. Erwin was always reasonable, and every time that Levi had a fight, or was troubled by something, his husband had been there to hear him and help him, so this was just unreal.  
Erwin was reacting like Steve Rogers to Tony Stark in the helicarrier.

But Levi was sure that, whatever was happening between him and his husband, wasn’t the sexual tension that Iron Man and Captain America had.

“What do you want me to think Levi? You have been obsessed with the boy since we met him” said Erwin really calm “What is it, you desire him? You want to touch him? You want him to touch you?”

“What the fuck, Erwin?! Are you insane?” Levi was two seconds away to punch something, not Erwin, but maybe the fridge.

“I’m not! But you have been ignoring me, you have been obsessed with the boy and you barely had let me touch you since that stupid night at the restaurant!”

“Oh my god. This isn’t happening” said Levi shaking his head “This is because we haven’t had sex?!”

Annoyed and done with Erwin’s attitude, Levi approached the other man and attacked his lips. It wasn’t a soft kiss, it was an angered kiss that quickly scaled to a panting mess and a broken cup in the floor.

* * *

The phone rang, and if it had been a call to a normal person the phone would have never been answered, but this was no ordinary person. This was someone that loved to spend the nights awoke studying. He could get lost in his homework and books, just as Tony Stark got lost in his workshop.

“Yeah?” he said answering the phone

“You really need to sleep a bit more, Armin” said the female voice on the other side of the phone

“If I did that then we wouldn’t be having this conversation” said the blonde smiling “Hi, ‘kasa.” Said the boy warmly “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you imply that something is wrong?” answered the girl and Armin smiled because, even if they weren’t in front of each other, he could see how Mikasa was frowning just with hearing that tone

“It’s almost 3 a.m. ‘Kasa, you don’t usually call at this time” said the boy leaving his pen over the book and taking a break from his homework

Mikasa remained silence, and Armin sighed at that.

“You didn’t notice.” Affirmed the boy realizing that his friend hadn’t seen the hour and knowing that something big had happened if Mikasa wasn’t paying attention to things, as the hour, or couldn’t sleep

“Eren is lying to me” was all that the girl said and Armin frowned at that

“Why do you say that?” maybe this had something to do with what Reiner didn’t want to tell him. In that moment the boy thought that maybe Mikasa could help him find what had happened that night at the restaurant.

“Something happened at my cousin’s party” answered Mikasa sighing, and Armin could feel the frustration in his friend’s voice “It’s like they knew each other. I mean, my cousin and his husband already knew Eren. They said that Eren was their waiter, but something is off”

Armin closed the book. There was no way he could get back to study that night, he had to solve this and he knew that Mikasa felt the same way and that they could help each other.

“I don’t know anything about that night.” Said the boy after a while “All I know is that something happened, but I haven’t been able to find out what” he sighed before continuing “To be honest, I think the only way to find what happened is going to the source”

“We have to make Eren to tell us”

“Yeah”

“Let’s do it” said Mikasa

A few minutes later, Armin notes had transformed in a plan of action and both friends agreed to do it as soon as they could.

* * *

Eren smiled. He was really tired but at least the pain and the knot in his chest weren’t as annoying as it had been before. For the first time since he had met his soulmate he felt, if not happy, not so miserable. Part of it was thanks to some tension relieves, and other part was thanks to college. Never in his student life Eren would have thought to thank to horrible amount of papers and work he had to do in mid-term season, until that week.

With the amount of homework and papers he had to do for that week he hadn’t been able to think about anything that weren’t school related things. That included not thinking about certain raven-haired man whose mind was doing the exact opposite from the brunet’s mind.

Sadly, he was so tired and busy that he hadn’t seen the trap until it was too late. When his stepsister arrived, and Armin looked at her with a glimpse of mischievously in his eyes, Eren knew that his friends had planed a meeting. He knew that it was a trap, and he also knew that there was no way he could scape from whatever it was going to happen.

“What happened at the restaurant” said Mikasa after a while, and Eren was glad that the girl had waited for his coffee to arrive and that they had had a small talk first instead of just going at Eren’s throat.

“What?” said Eren still a bit lost in his own mind, and not really understanding what was happening

“You heard me” said Mikasa really trying to be patient with Eren and ignoring the lack of attention his step-brother was giving them because he was writing something on a fucking napkin

“Uhm.. yeah,” said Eren writing his to do list on the napkin that was next to him “but I don’t know what are you talking about”

Mikasa took his pen away and looked at Eren in the eyes. The dark bag under his eyes told the girl that Eren was tired and that he has been working hard, so she let it go. She knew that, in midterms, no one could think about anything that wasn’t school.

She also knew that getting mad at a college student in midterm season was stupid because they barely knew their name. In midterm’s season college students didn’t even knew what day was; to be honest it was a miracle that Eren had remembered their meeting at the University’s coffee shop.

“What happened between you, Levi and Erwin” tried the girl again when Eren looked at her in the eyes.

Eren’s posture changed and Armin knew that, whatever had happened when Eren had covered for him, and the answers to the questions that he had asked Reiner, had to do with Mikasa’s cousin. Eren sighed and focused his gaze on his coffee trying to obtain forces of it.

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you” answered the boy before taking a sip of his coffee “but you are paying for the coffee and you are buying me dinner later this week”  
Mikasa nodded and Armin waited anxiously to his friend to continue.

“Well” started the brunet leaving his cup on the table “remember that I have always thought that life would get better and easier once you find your soulmate?” said Eren while he unconsciously stroked his tattoo

“Yeah” said Armin while Mikasa just nodded and frowned at how Eren had decided to start the conversation about what had happened between Levi, Erwin and him.

“Well, is not like that…” continued the brunet and Mikasa started to sense that she was going to regret knowing the answer to her question. “Life doesn’t change because of love. Life doesn’t become suddenly wonderful and colorful, that’s bullshit. Life is still life, and love is no magic, I guess that what changes is… no, never mind. I don’t know what changes when you find love. Maybe you just have someone to hate life with you, or someone to do things to ignore life sometimes? I don’t know, the only thing I know is that The Beatles were wrong and you need more than love”

Mikasa remained silent, still frowning at Eren’s word. She knew something was wrong, but Eren bitterness when he talked was telling him that it was worse than whatever she had thought.

“I don’t know Eren,” said Armin “love is supposed to be about caring about the other and being there for the other. I think what changes is that you have someone that helps you go through life and is there to help you”

“Maybe..” replied Eren before taking another sip of coffee and continuing “As Erwin told you, ‘kasa” said Eren looking at his step-sister “the day I was covering for Armin was their anniversary. I met Erwin first, Petra told me that they were her friends and I was trying to make everything wonderful because it was an anniversary dinner…”Eren looked down again and took a deep breath “That day I also met my soulmate”

“You did?!” said Armin excited about the news

Eren smiled, but it was a bitter smile. It was a mocking smile, Eren was laughing at himself and Mikasa knew that she just didn’t want to know anymore. She just wanted Eren to stop, but before she could say something Eren continued

“I did” said the brunet without loosing that creepy smile

“And? Who is it? And why aren’t you with him? Is he a man? Please tell me he is a man because it would be weird for you to found out your soulmate is a girl and you are gay” rambled Armin forgetting about the restaurant and wanting to know more about his best friend’s soulmate.

“Don’t worry, Arm. My soulmate is a man” said Eren with a genuine laugh at his friends excitment “But I can’t be with him.”

“Why not?” asked Armin frowning

“Armin…” mumbled Mikasa connecting the dots already

“Because my soulmate is married” said Eren, ignoring Mikasa con focusing on Armin

“What?!” said Armin “No!”

“Eren…” mumbled Mikasa looking worriedly at Eren and Eren could see the sadness in her eyes “don’t tell me that…”

“Yeah, Mika. My soulmate is, your married cousin, Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this last part was a bit OOC (mostly Armin and sometimes Mikasa?) what do you think? Also: remember this is SLOOOOOWWW build, but I think Levi and Erwin aren't going to last much longer -maybe 2 more chapters?-
> 
> Also: If I don't update before November 18th then I'll update until December -right now I'm on midterms and last week of November are finals-
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, you have no idea of how happy they make me. Also if you see any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them :( I hope this doesn't has as many mistakes as last chapter.
> 
> Please be kind and leave a comment telling me what do you think about this, it is really important to me


	6. Hole in my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the talk in the cafeteria, and how Levi feels about this whole situation
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 freaking months! I'm so sorry! Between finals preparations, my birthday, and finals I didn't have time and then I got a few days of no school before the family trip of holidays and stuff.. I'm sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Also: thanks for the comments, kudos and subscriptions. I know I said this every time I update but I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS LIKES THIS! -I know I have some grammar errors and I don't have the best prose, so it really amaze me :D thank you-
> 
> Chapter warnings: NONE.

Everyone in the table was completely silent after those words, it seemed as if time and space had disappeared. They could hear the other people in the coffee shop, the laughs, mumbles, the smell of coffee, but it seemed so unreal in that moment. The trio remained silent, none of them really knowing what to say, Eren was too tired to give a shit -blame middle terms- and Mikasa was repeating Eren’s words in her head –asking herself if it was a joke, if it was real life or fantasy-, and Armin was just lost.

But, Armin was the first one to make a noise. A noise that neither Mikasa nor Eren were used to hear if it wasn’t from stress or Armin thinking that he had failed a class. Eren almost spilled his, still hot, coffee over himself when he heard his best friend sobbing.

“I’m so sorry, Eren” mumbled Armin “This is all my fault” tears started falling from his eyes before anyone could do something.

“What?” said Eren taking his friend's hand and trying to calm him down

“I—I..” started Armin, but his crying got out of control before he could end a complete sentence.

Mikasa ended up holding her friend, in an uncomfortable position, while trying to comfort him, but that only made him cry harder. Eren took a napkin and gave it to the blond, just to look at Mikasa trying to find something to do to help their friend. Mikasa shook her head, and Eren immediately understood. Armin had to calm himself down, so he could talk, and help them understand what the hell was going through that little, and in that moment not so smart, head of his.

Eren thanked the Force for being in an inside-the-school cafeteria. No one approached their table and they got just a few of consternated looks, everyone was thinking that it was just another regular student having a breakdown –something really common-. Armin cried for, at least, another 5 minutes, making Eren’s anxiety stronger. The combination of coffee, plus the total of sleep of 8 hours in the last 3 days, plus not knowing what to do were a terrible combination for a student on mid terms.

When Armin was finally calm enough to talk, and ignoring the red face and watery eyes, he looked his eyes at the table. Mikasa’s shirt was really wet in her right shoulder, and Eren had destroyed all the napkins that were in the table, even those that weren’t his.

“Thi—s—this i—is—m—my—f—f—fault” said the blonde, cleaning his nose with the palm of his hands

Mikasa looked at the rest of napkins mess in the table, and mentally punched Eren for doing it and not having something to give Armin. Eren shrunk in his chair and ignored Mikasa’s gaze.

“It’s not” said the girl, caressing her friend’s back

“It is!” Mikasa and Eren jumped in their chairs at the volume of Armins voice, and his resolution “if—if I hadn’t asked Eren to covered me…” continued Armin, but stopped when the tears in his eyes were an obstacle and the knot in his throat was threating to choke him, not in a sexy way.

“Arm” said Eren, taking his friend’s and making him to look at him “this is not your fault” said the brunet with a smile “No one could have known that I would met my soulmate that day, or that he was going to be married. Unless you have some magic powers or a X-gene that you haven’t told us about”

Eren was so focused on trying to calm Armin and make him smile that he missed how Mikasa’s knuckles went white at his words. Behind her worriedness for Armin, Mikasa felt pure rage against Levi in that moment. She looked at Eren and, thanks to their relationship, she could easily see how hurt and lost he really felt. She knew how much Eren wanted to meet his soulmate, how he had dream of him and having a stupid love story like Disney.

Eren was such a good guy, always there for his friends and he had this stupid, according to Mikasa, characteristic of putting his friends necessities or feelings, before his own. He had always been there for her, he had helped her to adapt to his home when the Jaggers adopted her and had fought for her in school. He always had helped his mother, always making sure that she had everything she needed before doing his labors. Eren was, according to Mikasa, one of those guys whose karma’s had to be positive enough to become the next Pope.

So this, this whole “my soulmate is married and I found it because I was their waiter at their anniversary dinner, and then you took me to their house for their anniversary’s party” was shit. This wasn’t fair. This couldn’t be happening to Eren. Not Eren. Not to his brother. Not to the best thing that had happened in her life. Life was a bitch that needed to be punched in the face.

But Mikasa couldn’t punch life in the face, because life was such a bitch that it didn’t have a stupid face. But she knew of certain someone that did had a face that needed to be punched…

“But is not fair” mumbled Armin, making Mikasa to pay attention and stop thinking of different ways of hiding a corpse

“Life is not fair” said Eren and he laughed “who better than us to know that, right?”

The three of them said nothing, again, each one lost in their different memories. Life hadn’t been easy, and just when things were starting to get better somehow –if he ignored everything but college- shit happened. Shit? Hell, this was more than shit. If Dante were alive, Eren was sure, that he could have put another level of hell for this “my soulmate is already married” situation.

“What are you going to do?” said Mikasa after a while, and Eren couldn’t help but flinch when he saw the look in her face

He had seen that look before and in didn’t have a happy ending. He could still hear the cries and how boys used to beg when Mikasa found out that they had been messing up with Eren or Armin.

“There is nothing to do” said calmly Eren, surprising himself

“BUT EREN” started Mikasa, almost dropping the cups in the table

“What? What do you want me to do, Mika? I’m not going to destroy a marriage” said the boy and he felt proud of himself, he was sure that he had just unlocked some new level of maturity

“But..” started again Mikasa

“But nothing” repeated Eren “please, don’t do anything Mikasa. Let’s just forget this”

“But your soulmate…”

“Is happy with someone else” said the boy “if he can, maybe I can be happy with someone else too”

Mikasa looked at Eren and decided to drop the subject because his stepbrother was a stubborn little shit, and because Armin had started crying again. She was sure there had to be something to do, but it wasn’t the time and Eren looked tired and they had to take care of Armin. From his part, Eren concluded that his day had ended in that moment, it didn’t matter that there were hours he could use for some school stuff. He was done.

He just wanted to crash on his bed and forget about the world. He didn’t want to know anything more about soulmates, coffee or school. He just wanted to sleep. He had been waiting that moment since Monday, the last day when he had touched his bed -4 days ago- He could feel the coldness of his sheets. He could feel the softness of the pillow. He was so ready to go to bed. Now he just need to calm Armin and try to make Mikasa not to kill anybody.

* * *

What was he going to do? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t be sitting there doing nothing. He couldn’t think, so he couldn’t concentrate on the things he was supposed to be doing. He needed to do something before it was too late. He had left his office at lunch, and had let Oulo know that he was going to going to return much later than usual before storming out of the building and getting into the car.

He was no fool. He knew that things between him and Erwin hadn’t been working in the last couple of months, way before the appearance of Eren in their life, but he had tried to ignore it. He had thought that with Mike helping Erwin things in his husband’s work would be easier and that things would go back to normal. They still had their good times when Erwin was home he was happy and wanted to be with Levi every second, their sex life really active those time, and they somehow happy, but Erwin’s work had been making the blonde go out a lot more than when he didn’t had an assistant, and he would be moody and possessive.

But since that night, when he had found Eren, Erwin’s possessiveness had been worse than ever, and they were always fighting. Their happy moments had been disappearing and now Levi felt like walking on eggshells. Levi felt as if something was about to break at any moment, he felt a knot in his chest that was telling him that everything was about to change, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that to happen. He wasn’t sure of what was happening. He wasn’t sure about anything in that moment.

And he hated that uncertainty. He hated to feel like he had no control over his life. He had always been a man that had taken control of his life, without caring the consequences. If he could get some control over things that affected him, he would take it. He was the master and creator of his life and he didn’t like to wait and see what had life “prepared” to him. Fuck that. Fuck life. Fuck life’s plans. Fuck, he hadn’t even waited to find his soulmate so why would he wait and see what was going to happen now? Hell no.

Still, that was what had started everything. If he had waited a bit to see what was supposed to happen.. Maybe, if he had tried harder he would have founded Eren and things wouldn’t need to change, and he wouldn’t be thinking about the boy every second of the day. He wouldn’t be seen Eren’s eyes every time he closed his eyes.

Levi sighed and cursed life and fate. He couldn’t be thinking about Eren in that moment. He needed to fix things with Erwin and he was already at the elevator to go to his husband’s office. Lately not even time make sense in his life. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He looked at the hallway and took a deep breath before stepping out and heading to Erwin’s office. Mike wasn’t at his place, which made Levi frown because he was sure that Mike was always there. Erwin had told him that Mike also stayed until late with him to help him..

“Mr. Smith?” said a voice from the back, making Levi turn around and see Mike approaching

“I have told you to call me Levi, Mike” said Levi crossing his arms

“Sorry, sir” said Mike avoiding Levi’s eyes and holding tighter the cups in his hands

“Tch. Is that coffee for my husband?” asked Levi, gesturing to the cups

“Yes, sir” replied the blonde, still looking at the floor

“I’ll take it”

“Excuse me?” said Mike feeling lost and looking at Levi for the first time

“I’ll give it to him” said Levi with a serious tone and taking the cup from the other’s hand

“Should I tell him you are here?” asked the blonde

“No.” said Levi “It’s a surprise”

“But..” tried to reply Mike, knowing that Erwin didn’t like to be interrupted

“Don’t worry, Mike. You won’t get in any trouble” interrupted Levi“you have been staying until late here with him, right?”

“Yes, sir”

“Stop with the sir” said Levi, starting to feel irritated at Mike’s attitude “tell me, this schedule isn’t fucking up your relationships?”

“What?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t have someone. I have seen the hickeys in your neck” said bluntly the short man, making the other one to blush

“Mike?” said Erwin’s voice from behind the door

Levi winked at Mike and, without saying another word, he entered Erwin’s office. The moment when he saw Erwin’s face, Levi knew that this had been a bad idea. Erwin’s smile had completely disappeared from his face when he had seen Levi. The shorter man felt the atmosphere change and how his husband’s postured turned into a defensive mode. It seemed that things were worse than what Levi had thought.

“Hi..” said Levi feeling awkward and not really knowing what to do

“Hi” said dryly the other man

Levi stood in the other side of the room, with the cup of coffee in his hands. He had imagined this in a completely different way. Okay, maybe he hadn’t had the time to imagined it, but he had never thought that Erwin would react that way. He had thought that Erwin would be happy to see him and things would get better between them. But there wasn’t any sign of happiness or calmness in the blonde’s face or body. Erwin had his eyes locked on him, but his gaze was hard and didn’t have the usual affect towards Levi.

“Hmm.. I got you coffee?” said Levi taking a few steps to his husband’s desk

“Did you?” said Erwin, with sarcasm “or did you just take it from Mike?”

Levi frowned at the harsher tone of the comment, but decided not to enter in Erwin’s game until he knew more about it.

“You know the answer” annoyedly replied Levi putting the damn cup on the desk, annoyed

“hmm” said Erwin looking back to the papers that were in front of him

Levi sat in one of the sits that were in front of the desk and his hands started to play with his pants. Time passed and none made a comment. The silence was so deep that Levi could hear Mike typing outside and Erwin’s pen scribbling whatever the hell he was writing. How he had ended in such fucked up situation? His life had been great the last few years, and suddenly everything was going to hell at speed light

“Did you need anything?” said Erwin, without taking his eyes from the papers

Levi remained silent, just looking at the other one work

“Shouldn’t you be working?” asked again Erwin, still looking at his papers

“Yes” said Levi after a while

Erwin sighed and put down the pen. He closed his eyes; he put his elbows on the desk, raised his hands and rested his front on them before talking

“What is it, Levi?” said Erwin without opening his eyes and with a harsh tone “I had things to do”

Levi couldn’t help to frown at the comment. He was there to try to fix things. He was the one trying to fix this situation, their marriage, and suddenly Erwin was making him feel like a burden

“You tell me” said defensively the shorter man

“I have no idea what are you talking about” replied Erwin as if he was boring and as if everything were in Levi’s head

“So, now we are going to pretend that everything is alright?” said Levi feeling the anger start to get the best of him

Erwin opened his eyes and Levi knew that a fight was coming; it was inevitable.

“What do you want, Levi?” said Erwin with a tone that Levi hadn’t listened in all his years of marriage

“To fix this”

“Fix what”

“Our fucking marriage!”

“And how are you going to do that if you can’t stop thinking about that boy?” said Erwin, going to Levi’s throat

He didn’t need to use the name, and he knew it. Eren’s face was in Levi’s head just at that mention.

“For fuck’s sake, you can’t even pretend it means nothing to you” said Erwin, with a sick and twisted amusement “can you?”

“Tch” Levi wasn’t just going to sit there and let Erwin treat him like that; he could be his husband but that didn’t give him a right to treat him like that “Why are you been such an ass, Erwin? I meet my fucking soulmate! That fucking fucks you up! You didn’t see his face that night! I fucking broke his heart!”

“You don’t even know him” replied Erwin as if it Levi were talking about beans.

“So what?!”

“So what?! You are obsessed with him! That’s what” said the blonde, and Levi could see that behind all that calmness Erwin was furious

“He is my freaking soulmate, Erwin!”

“And I’m your husband!”

“I know!”

“You are married TO ME!”

“I FUCKING KNOW!”

“You knew this could happen!”

“I said I fucking know! Damnit!” said Levi punching the desk “God Damnit! Damn you eyebrows! Shouldn’t you, as my fucking husband as you said, be supporting and helping me?! Why can’t you fucking be there for me this fucking time?! I fucking met my fucking soulmate, he is a fucking boy that ended been Mikasa’s, my only fucking relative alive, stepbrother and I fucking made him cry and broke his heart! Jesus I feel miserable! I feel like I’m the worst person alive and I want to make sure he is fine and I can’t fucking do that and then I’m always fighting with you, god knows why, and THIS IS JUST A FUCKED SITUATION AND YOU DON’T CARE!”

Erwin remained silence, ignoring the lie in the relative statement.

“What do you want to do, then? You want to go after him? See if he is okay?” said Erwin after a while, his eyes were focused on Levi and they were burning with hate and defiance “And then what? Go cheat on me? You really except me to help you cheat on me?”

“What?”

“You want the divorce? That’s what you want?” continued Erwin, ignoring Levi and the confusion that he was causing on him

“WHAT?” yelled Levi, confused at his husbands attitude and words “ARE YOU INSANE? ARE YOU DUMB? HAVEN’T YOU LISTENED TO A DAMN THING I HAD SAID?”

“I did.” Said Erwin, resting his back in the back of the chair as if he had lost interest in what he listening “I just don’t know what you except me to do”

“You are fucking unbelievable” said Levi before getting up and leaving the room.

Mike was right next to the door, but Levi missed the look on his face thanks to his anger. He didn’t say goodbye. He just stormed out of there to the elevator, and entered it. There was no logical explanation to Erwin’s behavior. They had always been there for each other, always, and now Erwin was acting worse than like a fucking jerk. Levi reached the basement and he kicked one of his car’s wheels, trying to make the rage go, before getting in the car, but it wasn’t enough.

He turned the engine on and drove, fast, to his office. He cursed everything and yelled as loud as his lungs allowed him to, in a red light. He drove for a while, using his knowledge of the town to avoid the traffic lights and the police to go fast, felling how the rage started to leave his body every time that the speed increased. When he reached his office he was not in a better mood, but he knew that –at least- he wouldn’t end up killing someone. He also knew that there was no way that someone would dare to go near him that afternoon.

He didn’t know what he wanted. He didn’t want a divorce, but he wasn’t sure to want to forget, nor ignore, Eren. But, Erwin was right. What was he supposed to do? See that the brat was fine? He was not. Make something to repair things? As if it were that easy. What was he supposed to do? Help the brat? How? Ignore him and move on? It wasn’t fair for Erwin, right? But it wasn’t as if he was cheating on Erwin…

He was deep inside his thoughts that he didn’t listen to the hustle outside his office. It was just when Mikasa stormed into his office that he realized that something was happening. Oulo was also there, at the door, looking torn between saying something and going near Mikasa, who looked just as angry as when Levi had came back. Everyone knew that there was some relativeness between Mikasa and Levi thanks to the look on her face in that moment.

“What the fuck” said Levi looking at Mikasa, and then back to Oulo that was pale “you can go Oulo. And close the door” said when he realized that things were going to get fucked in a seconds and hating leaving his bed that morning

“What the fuck Mikasa, you can’t fucking enter like that” said the raven haired boy looking at his cousin

“Eren told me” said Mikasa, and thank fuck that she didn’t have an X-gene that could gaver her Cyclops powers because then Levi would be already dead

“Sit down” was all Levi said regretting all his life decisions, all at once.

He was in no mood to confront Mikasa. He knew that the girl was just really overprotective about Eren from all the things she had said so this wasn’t going to be easy or quick. With a sigh Levi went to the other side of the room, where he had water for tea ready for him, and made his favorite tea. If his day was going to get worse, then it didn’t matter if he took 5 more minutes.

While he poured the water he could felt Mikasa’s anger rising within a second. With another sigh, he took his cup and went back to his desk, where Mikasa was waiting patiently but with fierce eyes. Levi watched Mikasa, in silence, waiting for the moment…

“You are a fucking bastard” said the girl, in a quiet but really terrifying tone

…and there it was. The moment.

 _“No shit, Sherlock”_ thought to himself the man, still waiting..

“How could you!” continued the girl “You are a fucking bastard, Levi! On your anniversary’s dinner?! Couldn’t you break his heart in a less painful way?!”

“… You know that I didn’t plan to break his heart on MY fucking anniversary dinner, right? I didn’t plan the fucking dinner”

“How could you!” replied the girl, completely ignoring Levi’s words

“How the hell was I supposed to know that I would meet my freaking soulmate in my anniversary dinner!”

“You fucking bastard”

“Stop it!” said Levi and Mikasa just shut her mouth and crossed her arms, once again Levi was grateful that she wasn’t Cyclops.

“I should fucking punch you in the face” mumbled Mikasa after a few minutes of silence

Levi said nothing. He deserved it.

“How is he?”

“You have no right to ask me that” said Mikasa using all her willpower not to punch Levi

“I have all the rights to ask! He is my soulmate!”

“You are married!”

“STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT, DAMN IT!” said the raven haired man punching the desk and making his tea to spill on the new chapters he was supposed to be checking

Mikasa looked astonished at Levi reaction. She knew that Levi had some temperament, but he had never reacted so badly at something in front of her. She hadn’t seen him loose his temper so much that he wouldn’t care about the mess he had done. Levi wasn’t doing anything to clean the mess. He was just there, looking at his wet hands. And, in that moment, she saw in his eyes how lost his cousin was. That image almost broke his heart. Sure, she was angry at him because of what he had done to Eren, but that looked seemed so similar to Eren’s that…

Mikasa took a tissue from his jacket and started cleaning the mess, giving Levi a few minutes to compose himself.

“Are you okay?” asked the girl, realizing that this wasn’t just about what Eren was feeling.

“Why would you care?” said bitterly Levi, taking the papers and putting them away without really looking at them “I broke his heart, I deserve whatever happens to me, right?”

“Yes” said Mikasa, and she tried to ignore how Levi had flinched at her words“… but you are also MY cousin, and you fucks things up without trying so…”

Levi chuckled at that

“What a compliment” said, with a tired smile, and looked at Mikasa who returned the smile

“So” said the girl, taking a sit again “What are you going to do?”

“To be honest?” said Levi, also sitting down “I have no idea. What am I supposed to do, Mikasa?”

“Don’t ask me, I didn’t fucked up” replied the girl, feeling lucky to not be in his place for the first time in a long time

“Erwin is angry at me” continued Levi after a long pause “he even mention the D word”

“What D word?” said Mikasa arching an eyebrown “Wait… is it something sexual? If it is I don’t want to know”

“WHAT?! For fucks sake, is sex the only thing you all can think about lately or what?! I was talking about divorce”

“Oh” said Mikasa, not really realizing what Levi had said quick enough “… OH”

“Yeah”

“Fuck”

“I know”

“Why?”

Levi told Mikasa about his recently arguments with his idiotic husband, about the texts that he had sent to Eren and how the brunet had ignored them, about Eren’s words in his house, about Erwin’s strange attitude, about how miserable he felt. How lost he was. How the look in Eren’s eyes still chased him in his dreams, and how Erwin ignored him when he waked up at night –something that, in other time, wouldn’t had happened- How Erwin was staying until late in his work, and how he would left the house really early to go to his office.

And Mikasa realized how messed Levi’s life was at that moment. Eren had been just like the drop that started and imminent torment. Levi was as lost as Tony in the freaking stupid Civil War trailer. Levi was really lost, and she knew that he didn’t like to feel lost. It wasn’t just Eren who was suffering in that moment because this fucked up situation. It might have been Levi’s fault, somehow because she didn’t really know the story about his cousin’s marriage, but it wasn’t as if Levi didn’t realize that. He was trying to fix things, he just didn’t know how. And he needed help because people had the tendency to fuck things much more if they didn’t know what to do, look at Ultron if not.

“You want to go have dinner?” said Mikasa, knowing that somehow she needed to help Levi and Eren.

“Dinner?” asked Levi confused and looking at his phone just to realize that it was really late and he hadn’t done shit of work

“Nothing to fancy.” Continued Mikasa, looking at the confusion in Levi’s face “We could grab some chinese food and eat it in my house”

Levi’s phone when off with the advice of a text coming in that moment. He frowned and sighed before taking the phone and unlocking it to reply. Mikasa waited, but the sad look in Levi’s face didn’t go unnoticed to her, even if it lasted a few seconds before been replaced with Levi’s usual facial expression.

“Everything al right?” asked cautiously Mikasa

“Yeah” said Levi “. We can go order something and eat it in my house, it’s bigger and I’m sure my fridge has better stuff than yours.” Mikasa was going to reply to that, but Levi wasn’t done talking “Erwin is going to stay in his office again”

Mikasa frowned at that, but agreed thinking that it would be a great way to help Levi to ignore things for a while. And maybe, even if she didn’t know how to help him, she could always listen to him. Maybe Levi needed to ramble for a while to realize what he needed to do. Maybe the answer was right in front his eyes. In an ignored text, or in a received text. Maybe the answer was in the bottom of the bottle of red wine that was in his fridge..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know something happened in the comments, I haven't had time to reply and I get notifications about comments but I'm still understanding and learning how them appear in the inbox thing? So.. just.. I know some people doesn't love to see this story not going fast and couples breaking up and things, but.. it's a slow build and I want the story to make sense and be solid, I want it to be real.
> 
> I'm sorry if this gives you feels? But life has it's course and so does this story. This is going to be a happy ending, I still don't know how is that going to happen, but i'm pretty much sure it's going to happen :)
> 
> Also.. all my chapter's titles are songs haha and i might start putting more and more star wars reference in the next chapters? still not sure. I hope you don't mind all this references


	7. what could have been love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was going insane trying to know what to do, the thing is that he didn't need to do anything. 
> 
> -so much angst-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Erwin/Mike at the beginning  
> Another warning: I was editing this chapter when I got a call from my family telling me that my grandpa just passed away, i'm a mess so I'm sorry about all the mistakes and tbh I don't know when I'm going to update because of this and college is killing me and I got a part time job now so.. 
> 
> but i'm not going to leave this story.
> 
> Sorry and thanks for liking this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to comment about your opinions or saying if i'm ruining this
> 
> also: i promise to answer all the comments, sorry about that

But he couldn’t blame Erwin for all of it. He knew that it was his fault too. He had known Erwin was married, and even if he had tried to stay away from the other man because of that, in the end he had given in. But it wasn’t completely his fault, right? It was destiny’s fault. This had to be some kind of strange and twisted plan from destiny, this had to be what destiny wanted, after all they were soulmates. And that meant that Erwin and him were destined to be happy… right?

And happiness was a good thing, right? People used to say that the goal of your life wasn’t something irrelevant like been successful, or been known all over the world. No. People said that the goal of ones life was to be happy. Happy. And, Erwin did make him happy. He was happy when he laughed, with his comments, with the kisses he gave him in between their talks…

So it couldn’t be wrong because he was happy and happy was a good thing… right?

Mike buffed.

Who he was kidding? He closed the document, and turned off the computer before doing something stupid like taking his frustration out with the computer and throwing the machine to the floor. There was no way he could be able to do something productive in that moment. There was no way that his mind would give him a rest that day…

Everything was wrong. Everything that they were doing was wrong, and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He also was hurting others, by been with Erwin and he was affecting Erwin’s world. But he couldn’t call it off, he couldn’t because he had tried that once and it had been the worse weeks of his life. When he had saw Erwin and Levi in their living room having cake… it had been like if someone had ripped him from the inside.

He closed his eyes. He had to find a way to make everything right. He had to take a deep breath and think. He could do this. He needed to do this for both of them, for everyone, because it wasn’t about just Erwin and him… Maybe he could break it off, again. Maybe he should walk away, find another job…

“You are thinking to hard” mumbled Erwin on Mike’s hear.

Mike jumped in surprise. He hadn’t heard the door opening or Erwin getting behind him

“What’s eating you?” said Erwin playfully kissing Mike’s neck

Mike didn’t answer. He didn’t know what say. He couldn’t give up to Erwin; he didn’t want to give up to this soulmate. He loved the man… but they were hurting others. Mike shivered; he could remember Erwin’s and Levi’s voices, muffled, coming from the blonde’s office the last time both of them had been there.

“Mike” said Erwin, noticing how Mike wasn’t really there

“Yes?” Mike didn’t really want to answer, but if he didn’t say anything Erwin would know…

“What is it?” tried Erwin again, but Mike kept avoiding him “Mike… sweetheart”

Mike frowned, and Erwin knew it. And Mike knew that he knew it. Mike mentally cursed.

“Stop it” said Erwin, not liking what was happening.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Mike was supposed to melt under his hands, under his touch, thanks to his kisses. He was supposed to give Erwin a kiss back and make him forget about the world, about his problems, about everything…

“Erwin, what are you..” started Mike, but he got interrupted

“You are doing it again Mike.” Said Erwin, stepping back from the other blond and thinking about how to fix everything “Again, Mike!” he said, sternly, closing his hands into fists

“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Mike in a low voice and looking at Erwin with concern. He stood up and tried to reach him

“Stop! Just stop” yelled Erwin, unable to take it anymore, and making Mike to worry.

Mike stopped, just a few meters from Erwin, and looked at his soulmate with a frown. Something was really wrong if Erwin was loosing his cool like that. But Erwin wasn’t really looking at Mike, if he had he could had saw how worried the other man was, he could have saw the deep care and love that Mike felt for him.

But all that Erwin was seen was the idea, a trick of his mind, of Mike leaving him. And he couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose Mike again…

“We already talked about this” mumbled Erwin, his mind still clouded, but looking at Mike

And Mike knew that, once again, Erwin had seen right through him. Mike cursed and sighed. Things were getting out of hand really quick. Erwin was loosing his cool really quick and that couldn’t happen, not with the work he had. He knew Erwin was acting weird, but he had thought it was because of work, and now maybe he knew it was something more. And that was another reason to make things right, to fix everything…

“This is wrong Erwin” mumbled Mike looking right to Erwin, using all his will power to sound and look like he was sure about what he was saying

“Damn it, Mike!” growled Erwin, shaking his head

“Listen, Erwin…” started Mike, but he was interrupted before he could even end the idea in his mind

“What?! Why are you doing this?” said Erwin, really angry at his soulmate for doing this

“Because… This is wrong, we shouldn’t to this, Erwin” tried Mike again “. And you know it”

“Why?! Why is it wrong?” said Erwin and Mike could feel the pain in his soulmates voice punching his heart “You are my soulmate! This isn’t wrong!”

“You are married, Erwin!”

“So what?!” yelled Erwin unable to take it anymore

“What do you mean with so what?” said Mike almost taking a step back at Erwin’s reaction

 _So what_ , Erwin had said, taking Mike by surprise. He knew Erwin cared about Levi, he had seen it in the months he had spent next to Erwin, when they first tried to ignore the fact that they were soulmates. He had seen it in their anniversary party. He had seen it when Erwin talked about Levi…

“So what, Mike?” repeated Erwin, taking a step towards Mike “I love you, you can’t do this to me” said the man taking Mike by the shoulders

“You are hurting Levi, Erwin” tried Mike, really scared of what Erwin was saying.

It made no sense. He knew Erwin still cared about Levi, what was happening?

“Mike! Come on! We had talked about this!” tried Erwin again, getting really frustrated at the other man

“It is still wrong”

“Damn it Mike! What do you want me to do? I have given you everything I could, what do you want from me?”

“Nothing” said Mike with all honestly.

He didn’t want Erwin to do anything because he knew that Erwin would ended up hurting, and he couldn’t deal with the idea of doing, or making Erwin do something, that could ended up hurting his soulmate.

Erwin stood there, looking at Mike silently. He shook his head and Mike saw an odd look in his eyes, a look that made him worry about Erwin more than about the situation that he had wanted to fix.

“You know what, fuck it.” Said Erwin before turning his back to Mike “I’m going home early today. I just can’t deal with this right now”

Mike saw, knowing damn well that he couldn’t do a thing to stop it, how Erwin entered the elevator. He saw how Erwin avoided his gaze and he knew that Erwin wasn’t going to his house. With a sigh he sat behind his desk and rested his head on his hand. How did it ended up like this? How could he help Erwin? What was he supposed to do now?

He didn’t have the answers. Everything was just too messed up and too big for him to handle it by himself. He needed help. He needed someone that could help him fix things, in the best possible way. And that someone needed to know both Mike and Erwin, and possibly Levi too.

Mike took his phone out and sent just one text before breaking down in the office.

* * *

It was that time of the semester, in college, where no one was glad to be alive. Everyone was tired, and no one wanted to know a thing about anything; they all just wanted to life to stop and to the divinity forces to let them sleep. No one had time to think about life, food, nor even breath, because all their time had to be used on essays, analysis, video editing, investigations or whatever the teachers asked them to do as part of their final project.

The campus, including the coffee shops near by, was like a war zone. No one knew a thing about reality, no one said hi to anyone and no one wanted to be talked to. There were no students, all of them had become zombies and were ready to bite the other one to their death. So yeah, everyone hated everyone just because, and the only thing they wanted was to sleep or have a break (because having both was as impossible as the square root of 2)

Everyone but Eren. If he weren’t as tired as he was he would be the happiest guy in all the state because, thanks to that time of the semester, he hadn’t had time for shit. He had been staying alive thanks to coffee cups every 3 hours, for the last 2 days, and at some point he had tried to write with a spoon, but at least his mind was focused on his projects and not thinking about Levi.

His schedule was messier than usual, but at least he didn’t have time to think about anything that weren’t his projects. On a normal week, Eren would normally forget to have breakfast at least 3 days, sometimes consecutives; forget about dinner about 5 times and forget to sleep about 2 days. How he had survived college until now? Mikasa and Armin were the answer, but now he also had certain blonde taking care of him.

Reiner had been visiting Eren’s room every afternoon to eat with him, and he used to stay and read a book while Eren kept working. They didn’t have small talks or anything, they just stayed in the room doing their things, in silence, and doing little comments here and there. Basically, if Eren was somehow alive, by today, and if you ignored how he looked, it was thanks to Reiner and his cares –like giving the teen coffee and food, even if Eren didn’t really noticed when that had happened-

If Eren remember, the last time he had seen Reiner had been on Thursday and they had had pizza. He wasn’t sure what had happen latter, or how he had ended up in front of his class doing a quick exposition about what his final project was going to be about. He didn’t even remember when had been the last time he had seen his beed.

So, it was not a surprise that Eren had ended in a museum with Mikasa, without really realizing how, nor when, he had left his room. He also didn’t know what day it was, nor the time. It was Saturday, and it was almost 5 p.m.

“Tell me again why am I here?” said Eren while yawning

 

“Because I don’t like going to museums alone” replied Mikasa walking between the pieces of art

“Then drag Annie with you” said Eren, he was just too tired for this

“Annie doesn’t understand art as much as you do” said Mikasa “I like your inputs better”

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me”

“And because I’m buying pizza after this”

“Now we are talking” smiled Eren and decided that he could keep up with Mikasa because of the pizza

Both of them walked around the museum, watching some strange contemporary art exposition Mikasa had to see for one of her classes. Eren liked art, but had some troubles with contemporary art. Contemporary Art was a strange thing; it was all about the concept and not about technique anymore. So, it was no strange to the new parameter that they found a dollar cut in pieces as part of the exhibition, or a tie with a smiley face. Everything could be art now. Besides, accordingly with the definition, if something made you feel anything, it was art. Eren felt angry and exasperated because a tie, with a draw of a smiley face on it, was been treated as art. By mere logic so it had to be art, because it made him feel… murderous.

Eren’s head was starting to hurt thanks to that exhibition; he was trying to understand the things he was seeing, but it really made no sense. And he was starting to crave for that pizza, he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten (which was 3 hours before, when he had had breakfast with Mikasa but he had been too sleepy to realize that) and thinking about food was helping to avoid things people considered art nowadays.

He had distracted himself with thought of pizza and how life was like contemporary art, because it made no sense sometimes, to really notice things around him. He was so deep in his thoughts, trying to avoid reality because that art exhibition sucked, that when his eyes laid on certain short raven haired man, his mind didn’t really registered the person. Eren saw how Mikasa started walking to where the other man was, but it was like seen life from the outside of a window, he could see things happening but he was not part of them, it was just surreal. Part of him was sure it was just a hallucination for the lack of sleep...

But, when Mikasa opened his mouth and said something directly to him, while grabbing Levi by the arm and walking to where he was, Eren knew that it was happening and that he wasn’t dreaming nor having a hallucination.

“What?” mumbled Eren while blinking, his mind working really fast trying to understand what was happening

“Eren?” said Mikasa, frowning and worried about her stepbrother

Eren blinked, again, this made no sense. Why was Levi there? Why was Mikasa with Levi? Last time he had seen Mikasa he had to make the girl promise not to kill Levi, so why were the cousins together and not trying to kill each other? Why didn’t he have pizza? What time was it again?

He could both Mikasa and Levi watching him, the man with a strange expression in his eyes and Mikasa with a worried look.

“This is not a good idea” mumbled Levi, frowning when he saw Eren’s dark circles under his eyes, ones that could compete with his own

“What is he doing here?” said Eren finally been able to make his mouth and brain work in unison

“Eren just..” started Mikasa using a low voice, making Eren understand that this had been her idea

And that made him loose his mind. How could her?!

“Was this your idea Mikasa?!” said Eren, frowning and ignoring Levi for a moment “What the fuck Mikasa”

“Just listen to him” pleaded Mikasa, touching Eren’s arm

“I have nothing to listen” said Eren angry and turned to leave

“Please, Eren” tried Mikasa again, grabbing the brunet by the arm and stopping him

“I said no” said Eren “what kind of sick joke is this?”

“Is not a joke!” said Mikasa, angry at Eren’s stubbornness “can you please just..”

“Just what?! How could you do this to me Mikasa? I could be sleeping, which would be a better thing to do than been here and looking at.. at whatever this is” said the man gesturing for all the gallery “this is shit and then you put a trap to me?! TO ME?!”

But before he could keep going, attracting more of the other people’s gazes, Mikasa put her over his mouth and muffled his discourse.

“Eren Jaeger, just listen to him and then you and I can fight all you want” said Mikasa “but you have to listen to him!”

“I don’t have to” replied Eren, or at least tried under Mikasa’s hand

Mikasa frowned, and Eren could see how much she and Levi looked alike when she did that.

“You will” said the girl giving Eren a look that could have made Reiner surrender

Eren was about to reply, because after all those years together he was immune to Mikasa’s gazes, most of the time, but Levi was faster than him. He took their arms, Mikasa’s and his, and started to drag them from that aisle

“We are not doing this here” said Levi tired off all the strange looks that people were given to them, while dragging them

“We are not doing anything anywhere” replied Eren, freeing himself from Mikasa’s hand and Levi’s touch

Everyone stopped and Eren blinked a few more times, he was really tired and he couldn’t do this right now.

“You look like shit” said Levi, looking at him really concerned “just let me buy you a cup of coffee, okay? I’m tired just by looking at you”

Eren said nothing, no one would say no to coffee. He could use a cup of coffee, and he was hungry. He turned to look at Mikasa, just to find out that the girl had fled and cursed internally. He was so going to kill her, she better be at his room with pizza already. And, even when his mind was plotting all the different ways of making Mikasa pay, his eyes had been on Levi this whole time, without him noticing that.

“So” said Levi, interrupting his mind “are you going to say anything or are you just going to look at me?” Eren frowned and Levi sighed “Can you please listen to me?”

“I can use a cup of coffee” said Eren and Levi’s mood enlighten a bit “ and I guess I can try to listen, but I’m not sure if I’m going to remember anything you say, because I’m too tired, so why not?”

Levi snorted, not really amused by this, but it was better than nothing so he gave in. They walked in silence, a really uncomfortable silence, to the gallery’s coffee shop. The coffee shop was almost empty, most of the people were in the exhibition trying to look cool, none of them really understanding what they were seen, and one could hear the sound of the rain from the outside.

Levi and Eren remained silent; none of them knowing really what to say, or how to act. It wasn’t until they got their drinks, coffee and tea, that both of them started to feel somehow calm and comfortable.

“Listen,” started Levi, not taking his eyes from his tea “I know I hurt you and I’m truly sorry.”

And now it was Eren’s turn to snort, making Levi look at him. Eren was amused and he was mocking him, which make Levi angry

“I’m been honest here, okay? I didn’t expect this to happen” tried Levi again

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You couldn’t have know, the probabilities where low, whatever. You have said that” said Eren wondering what he was doing there, with Levi

Both of them keep quiet, again. Eren started to play with his cup, thankful of been really tired. He was sure that if he weren’t so tired his anxiety would have kicked in and he wouldn’t be so still, and handling this meeting so well. He would be probably moving his leg up and down, he thought, and couldn’t stop a smile when he realized that he was already moving his leg.

“I just don’t understand okay?” started Levi again, making Eren snap out of it and look at him again “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what do you want. I don’t know what I can do to make it right to you. I know you didn’t deserve this, but this is how things are. I’m sorry I fucked up, but what do you want me to do? I can’t leave Erwin”

Levi looked really devastated. He looked like one of Eren’s classmates, like the one that has been staying up late, all week, working on his assignment and had lost it all a day before the exposition. Levi looked lost, tired, and sad. Really sad.

 _And yet so beautiful_ , Eren thought. He sighed. How ironic is that they were both hurting each other when they were supposed to be doing the opposite…

“I’m not asking you to do anything” said Eren after a while

“What?” Levi was really surprised, he hadn’t know what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting those words

“You hear me.” Repeated Eren, and he realized that Levi was as lost as himself with this. Neither of them knew what to do “What do _YOU_ want, Levi? You want my forgiveness? You want me to forgive you for been married?”

Levi frowned, how did it turned up like this? Why was everyone asking him what did he want? He was the one that had fucked everything up. He was the one to blame for his unhappy ending, for this whole mess, for breaking this young man heart…

“This is so fucking stupid. This is so wrong” said Levi putting his elbows on the table and resting his head over his hand

“This is your fault” said Eren after a while, taking another sip of his coffee

“I know” mumbled Levi, not really wanting to move

“I like to remind you of that” said Eren and the tone of his voice made Levi move to see him.

Eren smiled at him and Levi felt his hearth flip at that sight, it was beautiful. Eren was a beautiful man and, for the first time since the day they had met, Eren’s smile had reached his eyes. It was perfect. Levi’s hand ached; he carved the touch of the boy, he wanted to take his hand and never let go. He wanted to see Eren smile like that again. He wanted to be the one to blame for that smile…

They were so close that he could feel the warmth of Eren’s skin. Just one touch, that’s all he needed. For a while. Just one touch, he just wanted one touch. He wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to get lost in Eren, he wanted to know all about him…

“What are you doing?” asked Eren when Levi’s hand reached his, taking it

“Nothing” answered Levi, locking his eyes in the sigh of their hands touching

Eren could feel the icy touch of Levi, the soft of his skin. Eren was looking at Levi like he had wanted since day one. He was lost in Levi’s face faction, in the perfection of those thin and inviting lips. Lips that he had dream of touching, of biting, of feeling all over his skin. A shiver passed through him at the idea of Levi’s hand on his body…

The rain outside the gallery kept falling, but it was far from them. It wasn’t important. All that matter was the warmth, the smell of tea and coffee surrounding them, the feeling of their hands touching…

“You have a husband” said Eren after a while, he had to break it all or it would kill him and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive to all the pain again, this time not even Reiner would be able to help him if he didn’t run now

“I know” said Levi in a low voice, so low that Eren almost missed the words

“You are married” tried Eren again, not wanting to take his hand off but knowing that he had too, for the sake of them, of both of them.

“I know” said Levi again, frowing

“What do you want?” tried Eren again, taking his hand off and ignoring how his heart yelled at the lost

You. Said a voice in his mind

“ I don’t know.” Said Levi, looking at Eren and hating to see the spark of happiness missing of those eyes “Can we.. just”

Eren knew what Levi was talking about, but he just couldn’t do it. He was sure that he couldn’t be able of been near Levi so much, and not after knowing how his hands felt over his skin. How could he be near someone that was supposed to be perfect to him and not have him? Why? Levi just couldn’t do that to him, not again. He couldn’t ask him to do that… they couldn’t be friends

“I don’t think this is a good idea” said Eren, hating himself more each second.

Hating how hurt Levi’s eyes were after his words

“Eren” tried Levi

“No. Listen. I understand, I do. Not entirely, but I do, somehow. I don’t know, nor will I understand why did you do it, but it’s done and there is nothing you can do”

Levi tried to do say anything, but before Eren just continued before words came out of his mouth.

“I’m not asking you to do anything” continued the brunet “I don’t want you, and I’m not asking you to leave Erwin.” Levi frowned at that and something inside Eren told him that there was something wrong about Erwin and Levi, but he had to continue.

Maybe, after this, Levi and Erwin could go back to normality and Levi would stop looking so lost and hurt.

“And it’s not like I’m expecting you to do it. I’ll be okay, eventually. At least I got to know who my soulmate was; it’s more that some people have in life, isn’t it? I should be grateful for that. I guess that Ill get over this sooner, and maybe we can I don’t know, be friends someday, or at least get in touch thanks to Mikasa… besides, I’m seen someone so…”

Levi felt his heart break. It was as if time had stopped and someone had taken a knife and had stabbed him, just once, leaving the knife in there.

“You… you—what?” said Levi, after clearing his throat a couple of times

“I’m seen someone” said Eren, avoiding Levi’s gaze because it was just too much pain to handle it.

He was barely been able to keep his pain inside and not to break down, and he made the mistake to look at Levi because it was just suddenly to quiet in there. And Levi was devastated.

“Oh, come on.” Said Eren, whose legs were screaming at him to run, to fly away, to get out of there now “You are married, you can’t say shit about this”

“I guess not.” Said Levi after a while. Time, reality, and space had lost his meaning. Somehow, nothing was important anymore to him “So… this is how it felt?”

Levi couldn’t face Eren.

“No” answered the boy after a while, deciding to be honest with Levi “.Not even close”

Levi felt his eyes itch, his heart was beating too fast and too loud in his chest. If this wasn’t even close at how Eren had felt that night, then he was more a piece of shit than he had thought and he deserver worse things to happen to him…

“I’m sorry.” Said Eren, finally getting up “I think it’s better if I go, I still had a lot of things to do for finals. Thanks for the coffee?” he stood there, watching Levi, not wanting to leave but knowing that it was the best thing to do “take care of yourself, okay?”

And with that, he left, he left and didn’t look back. He left Levi with a crushed heart and the feeling of a goodbye deep in his heart, a feeling that he would never see the boy again. The feeling that this was it. The end of their story.

His soul was wounded. It felt like if someone had dropped all the chains inside of him. Levi sat there, listening to the rain, while his heart cried and knowing it was his entire fault.

* * *

 

When Levi reached Erwin’s office, when the gallery’s personal had asked him to leave, it was a completely mess outside. It was windy and cold and it was a reflection of his soul. He felt like that. He knew that that weather was how he was feeling inside, but even if it seemed like a storm, his soul was worse.

But at least he didn’t have to do anything, because it was done. Eren didn’t want anything from him, so he hadn’t had to do shit. He could continue with his life. He had left and went to Erwin’s office to talk to his husband, to make him understand and to take his life back at how it was before this whole soulmate thing.

Or at least that was what he thought.

Sadly, karma is a bitch. And the sight of Erwin fucking Mike behind his desk was just another way of life of laughing in his face


	8. I don't know what I can save you from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to get bad to start to get better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still alive and this is still going to keep going. See the notes at the end of the chapter if you want to know more 
> 
> This is a long chapter, this long as a bank line in a payment day chapter is my way of saying sorry.
> 
> CHAPTER'S WARNINGS: Reiner/Eren sexy time -if you don't like, you could just read the dialogue, is important-  
> Also, remember this was slow build, good news is that :) i'm sure we are going to start with the Levi/Eren soon -as in next chapter probably-

“A penny for your thoughts”, he whispered for the… he didn’t even know how many times he had said that in the last hour.

And, just like the times before that, he waited a few moments hoping to get an answer. Sadly, just like the times before that, he sighed and realized that he wasn’t getting any answer... again.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He filled the glass, took a drink and then, with the glass still half empty, he sat down and waited for the brunet to acknowledge his presence.

“You are doing it again, Eren”, said Reiner closing the book that was in front of the brunet.

“What?”, said Eren blinking a few times with his eyes still on the book.

“Eren”, mumbled Reiner, with a disapproving tone.

Eren looked at him and Reiner saw in his eyes the same fear and uneasiness from that night months before at the restaurant…

“C’mon, bright eyes”, he tried again, taking Eren’s hand in his. “You can trust me, talk to me”.

Eren looked at their hands, and the memory of Levi holding his hand just a few days before came right at him. For just one second he was back at the coffee shop of the museum, sitting right next to his soulmate… ending everything that could have been, even before it started.

“It’s nothing, really”, he said, making himself smile for Reiner.

 _He doesn’t deserve this_ , he thought.

“And that’s why you didn’t notice that I have called your name for the last 15 minutes, right?”, Reiner replied with a sad smile.

Eren blushed, really ashamed for doing another thing like that to Reiner. He hadn’t realized that he had been ignoring him, but he also couldn’t remember when he had gotten up to open the door when Reiner arrived. To be honest, Eren’s head was a mess.

“This…”, started Reiner again. “This has something to do with you avoiding and ignoring Mikasa?”

Eren looked up at him and Reiner smiled, proud of himself for knowing Eren so well.

“How—”, tried Eren looking lost. “How do you know about that?”

“I don’t know if you remember but Mikasa’s soulmate happens to be one of my best friends” said the older man still smiling just before giving Eren a quick kiss in the lips

Eren wanted to smack his head on the table, he had forgotten about that. He had forgotten about Annie. But, to be honest, it wasn’t his fault. The relationship between Annie and Mikasa was way too strange, stranger than his and Levi’s, to understand.

“Damn it”, said Eren. “This is all her fault! Damn it, Mikasa! You fucking ass…”

Reiner took Eren’s head between his hands, making him look him in the eye, and stopping the little brat’s rant.

“Hey”, he said quietly. “I know you don’t mean it. Now tell me, what happened?” 

And with that he let go, thinking that Eren would get himself together.

“I mean it! She is an ass! She—argh—how could she—she knew—no one would do something like that!”

Reiner sighed, he had been a fool; of course Eren wouldn’t get himself together.

“Eren—Eren!” 

Reiner took Eren’s hand, trying to make him stop.

“How could she?! She fooled me!”, Eren kept mumbling, as if he couldn’t listen to Reiner (and to be honest, he wasn’t listening, again).

“Damn it, Eren!”, mumbled Reiner before taking the other’s man face and kissing him deeply, making Eren forget about his rant and melt into the kiss. “Well, at least that worked”.

Eren had his eyes closed for a few seconds. The kiss had made his head go blank, something he hadn’t been able to do after that coffee with Levi. And that was just what he needed in that moment.

“Shut up”, said Eren opening his eyes, just before closing them and kissing Reiner again.

Reiner smiled at first, but when Eren’s kiss deepened and Eren’s hand started traveling all over his chest, he lost it. He started to feel hot all over and the voice in his head telling him that Eren was doing that as a distraction was getting quieter with every touch of Eren’s hands.

But, when Eren’s sinful tongue entered his mouth and started dancing with his tongue, Reiner realized that the little voice telling him that this was Eren’s way to avoid a topic, could go to hell. He needed it, he needed to feel Eren again. Reiner moaned into the kiss but, using what little he still had from his willpower, he broke the kiss… 

Eren’s beautiful eyes were clouded by lust and desire, and the image Reiner just needed to make a decision.

“I’m not letting you off the topic, bright eyes”, said Reiner feeling a wandering hand traveling up and down his leg.

“You really want to talk about it?”, said Eren while his hand got really close to his crotch.

“You need to talk about it sooner or later, it’s not good for you”.

“Okay,” said Eren, unzipping Reiner’s pants. “Later”.

\--

“You really need to stop thinking”, said Reiner kissing Eren’s forehead.

Both of them were lying naked on Eren’s bed. Eren was resting over Reiner’s pectorals and mumbled absently. His mind was starting to erase the fog that kept Levi at bay and his soulmate’s memory was threatening to consume all of his synaptic processes.

“This affects my self esteem more than you can imagine”, continued Reiner while petting Eren’s hair, with a hint of playfulness in his voice, something that the brunet didn’t notice 

Sadly the brunet didn’t notice the playfulness and panicked a little.

“What? Why? How?”

“Well, we just had sex.” started Reiner, taking Eren’s chin to be able to look at those beautiful eyes that charmed him since day one “You just screamed and came, but… I know for a fact that you were not thinking about me” 

Reiner smiled at Eren, and that only made the other feel awful. He needed to stop, he couldn’t be doing this to Reiner. Reiner hadn’t been anything but good to him, and he was just using him. Reiner offered him love, companionship, tenderness, the opportunity of a real relationship.. And he? What was he offering Reiner? A hole to fill? 

“I’m sorry” said Eren with true sadness and angry at himself.

“Hey, it’s okay”, said Reiner just before kissing him again “But it would be better for you if you just talked about it, you know?”

Eren mumbled something and pouted, like the stubborn little shit that didn’t want to talk he was.  Reiner stroked the bangs on his forehead and waited, patiently, just like he waited for Eren to say yes to a date with him. Sadly, he knew that he was going to do something if he wanted Eren to talk and not do something stupid to himself, like stop eating or failing classes.

He took a deep breath and pushed, even if he didn’t want to.

“This…”, said Reiner without stopping the movements of his hands over Eren’s body “This has something to do with what happened that night at Petra’s, right? The night before you accepted to try something with me”

Eren didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to because Reiner felt the way his body froze in his hand. That was the all the answer Reiner needed.

“C’mon bright eyes” tried again the blond “It doesn’t matter, whatever it was I know it’s bad and it has to do with the table you were attending, but it’s okay. You can talk to me”

But Eren said nothing, and it hurt him. It hurt Reiner to see Eren this way; it hurt him to know that he souldn’t do it but it was the only way. It was too intimate, and too personal, but he also knew that it was the only way to make Eren talk now and stop this to hurt his bright eyes.

He moved the hand that was stroking Eren’s back, really slow as if he were just caressing his body, and goes to Eren’s forearm. A moment of doubt makes him stop just a few centimeters from his goal, but it needs to be done. It’s the only way to help Eren. 

Hating himself, he moved his fingers just a few centimeters above the arm touches Eren’s soulmark, 

Eren saw the fingers, but he thought that Reiner was going to take his chin again to try to make him to talk. He had seen it, seen the torment and the cruel joke of the destiny. But, he had been so into his mind that he didn’t realize that those fingers were too close; and it was too late when he realizes what Reiner is going to do.

Hating himself more than ever, Reiner touched the only part of Eren’s body that he hadn’t touched yet. The part that he had respected as he was supposed to do, as everybody does. Reiner touched Eren’s words, Eren’s soulmark, with his fingers in a smooth and suave movement.

The touch lasted barely a second; Reiner moved his hand as fast as he can from there. His hand was again on Eren’s back, stroking him waiting for the consequences of his action. It was barely a second, it could have been even less than a second, but that was all it took to break Eren. 

Because Eren knew that shouldn’t be Reiner. It shouldn’t be Reiner’s kisses. It shouldn’t be Reiner’s fingers touching his mark…

Because the person that should be holding him between his arms is, most probably, fucking other and pledging his love to another person that’s not him. And before he could do something to stop it, to stop those thoughts, or to run from Reiner’s arms, tears were falling from his eyes and his body starts shaking.

“That’s it, baby”, mumbled Reiner, hating himself for what he has done, hating himself from making Eren cry “That’s it. It’s okay.”

And he stayed like that, with Eren in his arms. He hugged the other man, let him cry and kissed his head, all while hating himself and waiting for Eren to talk. He was waiting for an answer, waiting to hear Eren yell at him for touching what was untouchable, waiting for his heart to stop hurting with every sob he hear…

“Please, baby, talk to me” whispered Reiner against Eren’s head.

_ Please baby, don’t hate me _ , he thinks

And after a few moments that seemed like forever for both of them, Eren talks.

“I don’t get it” he said between sobs “what’s wrong with me?”

“There is nothing wrong with you, babe” said Reiner, wanting to do something to make Eren pain go away, but needing to know what’s wrong.

“Then why didn’t he wait? Why didn’t he wait for me?! Why, Reiner?! WHY?” Eren pushed himself from over Reiner, just to look at him, to see if he had the answers he had been looking for for so long

“Why didn’t my fucking soulmate, the one that was supposed to be with me forever waited for me? Did he even tried to look out for me?! What the fuck is wrong with me? What makes me so undesirable?! TELL ME!” he yelled and started to scratch his words

His nails digged as deep as they could into his own flesh, letting the blood run. Eren didn’t mind the pain, he just wanted to make those words disappear, he was done. He didn’t want any of that, he didn’t want it. He just wanted everything to go away, he just wanted peace, he wanted to stop hurting so bad.

“I don’t want this! I don’t want his texts, I don’t want his calls! I don’t want to meet him unexpectedly, I don’t want to look into his eyes and remember that his husband, HIS HUSBAND, gets to see them first thing in the morning. I don’t want his words!” he said as he continued to scratch.

Reiner saw the blood and panicked, he need to stop Eren right now.

“Eren! Eren stop! You’re hurting yourself” said Reiner and took Eren by the wrists, avoiding touching the mark again and making Eren stop.

Eren’s forearm was red because of the rawness and the blood. His face was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy and tears were still falling.

“I hate him Reiner! I hate him!” mumbled Eren between sobs again

And it broke Reiner’s heart to see him like that. He pulled Eren and hugged him while the other man continued sobbing over his shoulder.

“Shh babe, it’s okay” whispered Reiner, petting his hair, closing his eyes and hating the moment he had decided to push.

Reiner let Eren cry until he fell asleep. He stayed with him, with Eren, when he woke up screaming because of his soulmate. He was there again for him, just like he had been all this months and the way he would be for all the time Eren will allow it.

The second time Eren woke up from a nightmare, with the name of Levi in his lips, Reiner swore to punch the dude in the face if he ever met him, and hugged Eren more tightly.

* * *

Exhausted. Tired. And done.

Everything seemed like it wasn’t enough to describe what how he felt. Levi was beyond tired; his head was throbbing, his back aching and his heart… well now he was sure that he had a heart.

He had been sleeping in the couch of his office, and he hated sleeping in the office. Also, he hadn’t taken a decent shower in days and he felt dirty. He hated that feeling. He could feel the grease on his hair, the sticky feeling of the skin and the pastiness of his mouth. But, above everything, he hated the endless messages and calls he was getting from Erwin.

He had been avoiding his husband since the day he had seen him fucking his assistant on his office. He couldn’t go to his home, because his stupid and soon to be ex husband, would be there so he had to stay in his office, avoiding the world and his annoying assistant. 

And it was the only place he could go, because he was an idiot that allowed his husband to manage his accounts. Damn Erwin and his magnificent way of talking people into doing what he wanted. Damn his eyebrows. Damn him his mouth. Damn him all! Damn him and his idea of marriage. Just damn him.

He stood up from the couch, rubbed his eyes while mumbling and unlocked the door for the first time in the week. Yawning, he left his office to take a piss, and looked at his image in the mirror. He saw himself and thought of the moment he had ruined his life, the moment he had said yes. He couldn’t even remember why he had done it, and now… everything was fucked up.

“Tch”

He returned to the office, turned to put on the lock again, to hide from the world...

“LEEEEVI”

_ Damn it all, _ he thought regretting his life

“Please, please, be an hallucination”, he begged and closed his eyes, knowing that the owner of that voice wouldn’t stop now that he had been seen

“You are being mean again”, said his unwelcome visitor.

“Why are you here, Hange?”

She remained silent, and Levi sighed.

_ Damn it indeed all, damn you eyebrows _ , he stood aside and let Hange in

“Erwin told you”, he said, closing the door again.

“No, but he has been calling people trying to find you, and one of those people is Petra and Petra called me and.. here I am”, said Hange with a smile on his face

Levi arched an eyebrow

“Why are you here and not Petra? I like Petra better”, he said while crossing his arm and putting his back over the door

“You are being mean Levi” said Hange while sitting on the couch

“Tch”.

He stayed quiet. He didn’t want to tak.

“You know you can stay in my house, right?”, said Hange after a few minutes

And Levi couldn’t help but to smirk at that

“I know you, so I don’t even want to imagine what is your house like”.

“Erwin doesn’t know where my place is since I moved recently and haven’t thrown a party, yet.”  said Hange and stood up, she knew his friend and she was sure that he wouldn’t tell her anything in that moment “Just… think about it, okay?” 

Levi remained stubbornly quiet and avoided Hange’s gaze while he approached his desk. Hange could be an annoying and really loud little shit, but at least he knew that Hange knew him well enough to not push him.

“You can give me an answer tonight at Petra’s”, said Hange watching Levi 

“What?! At Petra’s?” asked Levi with a little hint of panic in his voice.

Hange smiled and, still looking at Levi, took the knob of the door

“I know you Levi. I know that you are going to start feeling itchy, like your skin is too tight and small for you, that you need a shower and that you probably hadn’t had a good meal in a while. So, yeah, at Petra’s. Tonight. 7:30”.

And before he could say anything, she left.

* * *

 

After Eren’s breakdown, Reiner had been with him every day, always trying to make the other man feel better. Trying and failing miserably. Eren hadn’t advanced a lot in his projects, but Armin was taking care of that after a call from Reiner in which the tallest one explained the situation without saying the details.

Armin, being the nice and cute cinnamon roll he was, agreed to help Eren with his finals. “He would do the same thing for me” was all the blonde has said before hanging up.

Eren laid on bed most part of the day. Sometimes Reiner could hear sobs, sometimes he could see traces of tears on his cheeks. He wanted to punch Eren’s soulmate really hard, but he also wanted to punch himself for pushing. He felt terrible, knowing that he was some how guilty.

He had tried to make Eren leave the apartment, always failing. But he wasn’t going to give up today. Eren needed fresh air and to forget about his problems. It took him a while to convince Eren; Reiner had to show him the almost empty piece of paper that “he had been working on” all afternoon to make him realize he wasn’t in shape to work.

“A bit of air could help you”.

“I don’t want air” mumbled Eren, hiding his head under some pillows. 

“Eren Jaeger, take that beautiful booty out of that bed or we are not doing anything in a month! And I’ll not cook for you in that time, either” 

“You wouldn’t” said Eren, finally rising from bed

Reiner said nothing, he wasn’t going to let Eren know that he wouldn’t. He needed to be serious. He needed Eren to believe him.

“Also, finals are almost here and I’m sure you don’t want Armin doing all your work”

A trace of guilt appeared in Eren’s eyes, followed by fear

“Oh my god! The finals! I’m going to fail” said the brunet before smacking his head back in the pillow

“Eren, you are not going to fail” said Reiner, sitting next to Eren and stroking his hair “Finals are in a month”

“A month is not enough time to get ready for finals” mumbled Eren without moving

“How much time do you need, then?” asked Reiner already thinking about how many time he could spent with Eren if he needed help

“All my life” grumbled Eren making Reiner smile

Reiner gently pushed his head up and kissed his lips tenderly.

“You need some fresh air, bright eyes” he said before kissing Eren again “Come on, just come walk me to work”

“But…” tried to protest Eren, but Reiner was already pulling the sheets off

“Come on..” Reiner pulled Eren out the bed and pushed him into the bathroom

Eren sighed and kissed Reiner one more time before locking himself in the bathroom. He would take a quick shower and then he would walk Reiner to Petra’s. Some fresh air sounded really nice, and it would only be just an hour or so. He would just go with Reiner to the restaurant and then he would return to his dorm, after saying hi to Petra maybe…

What could go wrong?

They walked in silence next to each other. With each step Reiner finally began to understand the reason behind Eren’s silences. The reason behind the fake smiles, the reason behind the death of the light in his eyes… He swore to punch the brunette’s soulmate for being such an ass. 

He hugged Eren by his shoulders, trying to get the brunet closer to him. Eren looked at him and frown. Reiner was just the opposite of Levi. He was all warmth and looked at him as if he was everything, he had proved to him that Eren was one of the most important things in his life and yet…

And yet he couldn’t make himself love him. When he was with Reiner all he could think about was Levi and what he would be doing. When Reiner hugged him or kissed his lips chastely he couldn’t help but imagine with whom Levi would be, if Levi would be thinking about him…

And he hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn’t make himself love Reiner. He hated not being able to stop thinking about Levi. 

Reiner took his hand, and Eren’s mind couldn’t help but remember about that day at the coffeeshop of the museum…

“Here we are, bright eyes” said Reiner with a smile on his lips

Eren blinked and looked behind Reiner just to see that in fact they were at Petra’s. Eren smiled, apologizing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” said Eren

“Call me when you get home” said Reiner and kissed Eren tenderly just before disappearing at the corner to enter the kitchen’s door.

Eren kept his eyes on the corner for a little while and took a deep breath before turning around to walk back to his room. Sadly, and him being destiny’s favorite joke, someone was standing right in front of him.

Eren froze in his place. It felt as if time has stopped. His chest started to hurt. Was he still breathing? Was this a joke? What he had done to deserve this?

Standing right infront of him, looking at him with his eyes wide opened, stood Levi. Levi was there. His soulmate. The soulmate that had betrayed him before even knowing him. And he was looking at him. There was no trace of his stoic face, no trace of the ambivalence his eyes always showed when he was near Eren.

The only thing that shone in his eyes was pain. Levi was looking at him as if he had been shot, as if his heart had been broken a few seconds before… as if he had seen Eren kissing Reiner. 

“Levi…”, mumbled Eren, and that was all it took for the other man to came back to life.

“Eren”, said Levi really low before clearing his throat.

For a moment, neither knew what to say. The only thing that has audible was the freezing air of the noon. Eren didn’t know what to say. What should he do? Had Levi seen Reiner? Did he saw them kissing? Should he apologize? Should he run back to the apartment? 

Meanwhile Levi didn’t took his eyes from him. For Levi, time had been frozen since the moment when his eyes had seen Eren, his soulmate, kissing another person. He still could see that kiss in his mind...

“Is that… the one you are seing?” asked Levi.

He felt stupid for asking such a question, it was more than obvious. But he needed to know for sure. He needed to hear it from Eren.

“Yeah…” answered Eren after awhile “I—I told you I was seeing someone, remember?”.

_ I don’t need to apologize, I’m nothing for Levi. _ Eren thought, ignoring the throbbing pain that was attacking his chest.

“I remember” said Levi and frowned at the memory of the day in which he had talked to Eren

The day when his life had finally collapsed. The day that had opened his eyes and changed everything. The day that had him feeling miserable. The day he had lost everything.

And once again, and awkward and uncomfortable silence came. Eren started to feel anxious, not knowing what to do or how to act in this kind of situations and Levi was just too in shock to do anything. What the hell was happening?

“So…” tried Eren and regretted it immediately when Levi looked at him, again.

He couldn’t see that much pain in Levi’s face..

_ Don’t be an idiot.  _ He thought  _ you are also suffering  _

“Are you here to have dinner with Erwin?” said Eren with a hint of anger in his voice.

And just like that, he wanted to punch himself. He didn’t like to see Levi suffer and there he was, saying things that hurt both of them. But deep inside of him, he wanted Levi to suffer. He wanted Levi to remember he wasn’t allowed to be brokenhearted because he had a husband. That it was Levi’s fault all the mess between them. That Levi was the one that had decided to not wait for his soulmate.

Levi’s face twitched and avoided Eren’s face.

_ What the... _

“Levi?”

“No” answered Levi, in a low and angered tone “I—I—We are not together anymore”.

Eren blinked a few times. He felt his mouth dry.

“What?”

“He was—I found—He...” Levi was struggling to find his words, he was acting really weird.

Levi had always acted as if in control of the situation or the space, but now he just acted.. lost.

“Levi? Are you okay?” said Eren, taking a step towards Levi

“He was cheating on me” said Levi finally.

“Oh” said Eren, stopping “ I see”.

And, once again, cold silence fell upon them. It was thick, as the layers of ice of the glaciers, and it was cold, as the heart of this writer.

This was such an awkward and strange situation. Two broken hearted soulmates that belonged to each other but couldn’t be together because of each other. Because of stupid decisions. Because of pride. Because both of them sucked at feelings.

Both of them were looking at the other. In silence. Not knowing what to say or what to do. This changed everything, didn’t it? 

“No. This doesn’t change anything” said Eren, startling Levi

“Eren?” 

Eren’s eyes were wide. Did he said that out loud? He needed to run. He needed to get away from there. He had been such an idiot, thinking he could go to the place where all has started. He couldn’t face Levi right now. This didn’t change anything. Levi still hadn’t waited. Levi had chosen another person over him.

He felt a rush of something in his body. Something that yelled at him to run. Something that was making his hand twitch, and was making him shake and as if he were about to throw up. He needed to get away from there.

“I—I need to go”

And before Levi could said a damn thing Eren was running to the street, a buzz in his hears. 

He had taken a few steps when he felt a tight grip on his arm and someone pulling him and then darkness.

* * *

Mikasa had been worried sick about Eren. He had been ignoring him for a week and a half and she hated it. She only wanted to help. The only thing she wanted was to see Eren happy; he deserved to be happy.

She had thought that maybe Levi and Eren could work things out. Maybe they could be friends. Just because they were soulmates that didn’t meant that they had to be romantically involved, right?

Exasperated she closed the book in front of her just as her phone buzzed. 

_ Weird _ she thought. She was usually the one that called Levi

“Levi?” answered Mikasa,

“The damn brat is in the hospital”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I'm really sorry about this 9 months and 17 days without updating. As I said in the notes of the last chapter, my grandpa died the same day I updated this fic and my grandpa was a really important person to me so the first six months were hell. Also, he died a day before my first day of work so.. I have a part time job, that I work in a full time schedule, and school so.. it took me a while.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any kind of comments, even if you hate this or hate me. All constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be kind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update this frequently but I have a really awful schedule so, patience please? I'm going to left my [tumblr](http://alpha-stark.tumblr.com) here if you want to go and ask me about the next chapter (because it seems that it's taking me longer than what I thought)


End file.
